Hidup
by tiffany90
Summary: (For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & slight Afterlife) CHAP5 AKHIRNYA! END! Jadi, apa arti hidup yang sesungguhnya bagi Deidara? Apakah dia menemukan jawabannya? Hidup itu untuk berkarya? Atau apakah untuk mengemban kenangan tentang orang lain? Tentang Sasori no Danna? Bagi sebagian besar orang, hidup kami telah berakhir begitu kami meninggalkan dunia. Tapi, bagi kami sebaliknya
1. Chapter 1

_Apakah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, Sasori no Danna?_

_Benarkah itu seperti yang selalu kau bilang?_

_Pendapatku, pendapatmu, mana yang lebih benar?_

_Aku selalu berpikir kalau keberadaan seorang seniman di atas dunia ini adalah untuk berkarya._

_Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku masih merasakan perasaan kosong ini, bahkan setelah aku menyempurnakan banyak karya-karyaku._

_Berkarya, benarkah itu tujuan hidupku?_

_Keberadaanku di dunia ini,… untuk apa sebenarnya?_

* * *

Fic ini khusus untuk ELFL-Event. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic genre angst, jadi kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. Aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak terlalu pede menyebutnya ANGST. Jangan langsung close tab hanya karena ada tokoh lain disini. Tenang, Tobi BUKAN pihak ketiga. Ok? Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Hidup**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : IC (?), typo(s), bikin keriting kepala

(For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & slight Afterlife)

.

.

.

Dua buah titik muncul begitu saja, seakan dari ketiadaan di langit biru yang cerah. Titik itu semakin besar dan membesar ketika terbang semakin rendah mendekati daratan. Sedikit demi sedikit wujudnya terlihat semakin jelas, yaitu dua ekor burung besar bewarna putih, burung unik dan antik yang tidak kelihatan seperti spesies burung manapun yang ada diatas bumi ini. Dua burung itu akhirnya mendarat di depan pelataran sebuah gua yang tersembunyi, jauh di pedalaman, dikelilingi oleh padang rumput yang luas yang dipagari hutan-hutan lebat beserta sungai dan air terjun. Dua makhluk berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah turun dari masing-masing burung putih antik yang besar itu. Salah satu diantara mereka turun dengan anggun. Ketika topi jeraminya terbuka, tampak sesosok pemuda rupawan berambut pirang panjang dengan sebagian poni menutup mata kirinya. Sebagian rambutnya dikuncir keatas, menampakkan mata kanannya yang sewarna azure cerah, secerah langit biru yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

Makhluk lainnya mengikuti turun dari burung antik satu-satunya yang tersisa, tidak dengan anggun seperti sang pemuda flamboyan, melainkan dengan sempoyongan dan canggung, bahkan hampir saja tersungkur mencium tanah karena tersandung jubahnya sendiri. Topi jeraminya terhempas dengan berdebam, menampakkan sesosok berambut jabrik pendek dengan topeng berukiran spiral bewarna orange terang.

"Deidara senpaaaiiii,…. Hampir sajaaaa…. Hampir saja aku kehilangan satu-satunya nyawaku yang berharga ini,…." Si pemuda bertopeng, Tobi, berbicara dengan nada tinggi yang melengking, terdengar sangat lega seraya meluruskan badannya agar kembali tegak. Dia sangat ngos-ngosan, seakan habis dikejar setan.

Sang pemuda pirang, Deidara, tidak menggubris bunyi berdebam disebelahnya, ataupun ocehan sang partner. Dia dengan cepat membuat segel di tangan. Batu besar yang berperan sebagai gerbang gua persembunyian mereka bergeser dengan suara gaduh, sungai di bawah kaki mereka berkecipak sebagai reaksi atas bergesernya sang batu besar. Kosong. Gua itu kosong melompong. _Cih! _Sang bomber berdecih kesal.

"….Aku masih anak baru, dan memberikan aku misi seperti ini sungguh sangat tega, tapi aku melakukannya dengan sempurna. Yipppieeeeee!" Tobi sepertinya tak sadar kalau dia diacuhkan dan tetap berteriak-teriak senang setelah mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Deidara masih tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan malas, dia membuat segel lagi sehingga pintu gua itu menutup lagi, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia dan Tobi datang terlalu cepat. Semua member dijadwalkan untuk kembali berkumpul kembali disini untuk memberikan laporan progress misi dan diskusi perencanaan misi mereka selanjutnya. Kecuali selama tiga bulan terakhir, Deidara biasanya selalu datang terlambat. Dia mempunyai kecendrungan untuk bermain-main dengan lawannya, menikmati membuat lawannya terbirit-birit ketakutan dengan bom-bom nya, menikmati penderitaan dan keputus asaan sang lawan sehingga nyaris lupa waktu. Hal ini biasanya, tentu membuat seseorang yang benci menunggu menjadi marah-marah, tapi Deidara tidak peduli dan tetap suka berlama-lama seperti itu. Hal yang sama selalu berulang semenjak dia pertama kali masuk organisasi kriminal ini. Kecuali beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Deidara memikirkan perubahan perilakunya. Belakangan dia memang tidak seperti biasanya. Deidara masih tetap semangat mengerjakan misi apapun yang diperintahkan kepadanya (sebagai seorang seniman, misi sebagai kesempatan untuk berkarya merupakan sebuah kehormatan, tentu), bahkan dia jauh lebih semangat akhir-akhir ini, tapi Deidara tidak merasa menikmatinya. Dia memang selalu menang seperti biasanya, tapi segala hal terasa sangat membosankan sehingga dia selalu ingin menyelesaikan misinya cepat-cepat.

"…Kau lihat kan, senpai? Bagaimana mereka langsung KO dalam sekali serang! Aku memang hebat! Ya, kan? Ya, kan?..." Tidak mempedulikan Deidara yang bungkam, Tobi masih tetap merepet. Deidara mengerjap, mengabaikan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk.

"… Misi kita sukses karena SENIku, bodoh! Semua kredit kesuksesan kita hari ini adalah untuk seni-ku,hmmmmmm!" Deidara akhirnya menjawab repetan Tobi. Dia tak pernah senang ketika ada yang tidak menganggap seni-nya. _Sudah jelas-jelas semua target pembantaian dalam misi mereka kali ini meledak dengan indah dalam sekali serangan patung-patung tanah liat kebanggaanku, apa-apaan si Tobi, dasar bermulut besar!_ Deidara menyambung omelannya dalam hati, sedang tidak berminat meladeni omong-kosong si pemuda jabrik bertopeng.

Tapi, Tobi tidak mendengarnya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling, dan menyadari Deidara telah menyegel menutup kembali gua persembunyian mereka yang kosong.

"….Kita datang paling awal lagi, senpai! Kita memang merupakan duo akatsuki terhebat! Kita selalu nomor satu dalam kecepatan penyelesaian misi…..$%^^%*(&)*_(&^&%^%$# ! !" Tobi sepertinya tidak mendengar Deidara,dan masih saja tetap merepet setelah melihat bagaimana gua persembunyian mereka kosong.

_Cih_, batin Deidara sebal. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, ninja pelarian dari Iwakagure ini menaiki undakan-undakan gua dengan cepat, menuju sebuah ceruk tersembunyi, meninggalkan Tobi yang masih terus merepet sendiri, tidak sadar kalau Deidara sudah meninggalkannya entah kemana sementara dia berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila. Ceruk itu agak kelihatan seperti balkon tersembunyi. Deidara membaringkan badannya, menatap langit biru yang cerah dan luas, memperhatikan awan putih yang berpindah mengikuti angin dengan perlahan. Sang pemuda menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang belakangan ini selalu panas bergejolak. Oke, kepala miliknya memang biasanya selalu panas bergejolak, tapi bukan gejolak yang muram dan kosong mengerikan seperti ini, melainkan gejolak yang penuh semangat dan kegembiraan. Deidara membuka matanya lagi, menatap langit biru cerah dengan mata azure-nya, memejamkannya lagi, kemudian tertawa pelan. Bukan tawa yang riang, melainkan tawa yang getir dan kosong. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Apa yang kurang? Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi 'suram' seperti ini ya? Dari Deidara yang suka berlama-lama mengerjakan misi karena keasyikan 'berkarya', menjadi Deidara yang suka cepat-cepat selesai sehingga bisa pulang ke markas lebih cepat untuk bersantai-santai menikmati langit biru sambil melamun di ceruk ini, tempat persembunyian kesayangannya. Melamun? _Lucu sekali_. Deidara yang dulu terlalu senang dan sibuk mengerjakan karya-karyanya, tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk melamun. Dia sebenarnya selalu mengupayakan untuk tidak pulang terlalu cepat, bagaimanapun, menyendiri di ceruk gua sambil menatap langit dia pikir bukanlah karakternya atau sesuatu yang Deidara dari Akatsuki akan lakukan. Menyendiri sambil menatap langit disini menyenangkan, tapi membuatnya merasa tertohok secara bersamaan. Dia bahkan sering mengambil misi dua, bahkan tiga kali lebih banyak daripada member lainnya agar supaya tidak tergoda mampir ke ceruk ini dan membiarkan pikirannya bergejolak-gejolak mengerikan lagi. Pein, sang Leader tidak mengeluh, tentu, dia justru sangat gembira karena produktivitas Deidara yang meningkat pesat. Dengan jumlah member Akatsuki yang menciut, jumlah misi yang harus dilakukan bertambah berat dan sang Leader sangat senang dia punya member yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Tapi_, tetap saja_, batin Deidara lemas. Tak peduli betapa banyak misi yang dia selesaikan, dia selalu pulang ke markas lebih cepat. Seakan-akan alam bawah sadarnya membimbingnya untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi supaya sempat mampir ke ceruk ini, bersantai menatap langit. Dan Deidara, salah satu ninja paling berbakat dari Iwakagure, kalah oleh kemauan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Deidara membuka matanya dengan cepat dan langsung bangkit terduduk,lalu meninju dinding batu yang ada disebelah kananya. _CIH!. Cukup. Cukup dengan semua pemikiran ini. Aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang berharga! gumamnya. Lebih baik aku membuat karya seni-ku, meningkatkan levelnya menjadi lebih baik lagi! Bukankah begitu tujuan hidupnya sebagai seniman? Membuat karya-karya yang bernilai seni tinggi, bukan? membuat semua orang terpana dan terpukau akan keindahan seni-ku, bukan?_ Sang pemuda flamboyan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap merasa tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bangkit berdiri. Deidara merasa sangat frustasi dengan mood jeleknya hari itu. Kenapa dia begini? Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan apa? Tangan kirinya dengan gemetaran memegangi dadanya yang sakit dan sesak, serasa tertusuk sembilu dingin yang tidak terlihat. Deidara meninju dinding batu itu lagi dengan brutal. Apa salahnya? Apa yang kurang? Seorang seniman hidup untuk berkarya, membuat dunia berdecak kagum atas keindahan karyanya, bukan? Deidara sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, dia telah berhasil menyempurnakan banyak jurusnya akhir-akhir ini. Perkembangannya akhir-akhir ini sungguh sangat pesat. Dia telah menyempurnakan C2 Garuda dan C4 Karura, bahkan telah berhasil melatih mata kiri-nya terhadap genjutsu, karena dia berniat untuk menantang Itachi suatu saat nanti, uchiha menyebalkan yang pernah mengalahkannya dengan doujutsu konyol bernama Sharingan. Bahkan, ada lagi satu jurus hebat yang Deidara tak menyebutkannya saking bangga-nya. _His true hidden masterpiece_. Dia seharusnya merasa bahagia dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri, tapi perasaan macam apa ini? Berkarya? Benarkah itu makna hidup seorang seniman yang sesungguhnya? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia merasa tidak bahagia? Deidara pernah berdebat tentang seni dan makna hidup dengan seseorang, tapi sebelum kenangan itu muncul lagi, Deidara menepisnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Moodnya sudah sangat buruk, dia tak ingin membuatnya merasa lebih buruk lagi.

Kemudian tanpa disadarinya, dia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, ke arah dinding batu yang dia tinju. Deidara menghiraukan rasa perih pada buku-buku tangan kanannya yang berdarah, mata azure-nya menelusuri dinding batu itu. Tepat disamping kepalan tangannya, terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang dia patri sendiri di tembok batu itu selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Deidara melepaskan tangannya dari batu, memperhatikan ukiran yang dia buat setiap hari itu dengan seksama. Mata azure biru-nya yang indah terkesima.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30, 31

Ada dua onggokan angka yang tersusun di dinding batu tersebut. Terdapat lingkaran pada setiap angka 1 dari masing-masing onggokan angka. Deidara tertawa kosong. Pantas saja mood dia sangat jelek hari ini. Mood dia memang akhir-akhir ini selalu muram, tapi hari ini dia merasa jauh lebih muram daripada biasanya. Sambil tersenyum sedih, sang pemuda pirang mengukir sebentukan angka sedikit lebih dibawah onggokan angka terakhir dengan kunai yang dia dapati ada disampingnya, kemudian melingkarinya.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30, 31,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30,

1

Deidara memperhatikan angka 1 yang dilingkari itu lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum puas. _Aku punya alasan untuk bersantai-santai menatap langit disini_, batinnya berteriak senang. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang ke-92. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan 3 bulan setelah dia tiada. Hari peringatan berpulangnya Sasori no Danna.

Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap langit biru yang cerah. Deidara selalu mencoba mengabaikan kesedihannya yang mendalam karena kehilangan partner-nya. Bukankah dia seorang ninja? Garis bawahi, dia tidak hanya seorang ninja, dia adalah seorang akatsuki, missing-nin kelas S, tidak ada alasan untuk bermelankolis-melankolis ria. Tapi, Deidara memutuskan untuk menyerah hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Sasori. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengheningkan cipta pada hari peringatan kematian seorang partner yang berharga, bukan? batinnya lega,mencari pembenaran atas perasaannya. yang berkecamuk-kecamuk tidak terkendali Deidara melepaskan semua beban yang menghimpit dada-nya, membiarkan pikirannya berseliweran hilir mudik dan bergejolak. Dia akan membiarkan kenangan lamanya menguasainya. Hari ini saja. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut seakan tertawa senang,seakan-akan merasa memenangkan perdebatan dengan pemiliknya. Deidara meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas dada kirinya, memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Perasaan sesak di dadanya mulai hanyut, seakan ikut terbang terbawa angin berbau wangi rerumputan yang bertiup di permukaan tubuhnya,menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya. Sang seniman yg sangat berbakat tersebut terhanyut dalam pikirannya,perasaannya. Dalam kenangannya.

_Apakah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, Sasori no Danna?_

_Benarkah itu seperti yang selalu kau bilang?_

_Pendapatku, pendapatmu, mana yang lebih benar?_

_Aku selalu berpikir kalau keberadaan seorang seniman adalah untuk berkarya._

_Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku masih merasakan perasaan kosong ini, bahkan setelah aku memnyempurnakan banyak karya-karyaku._

_Berkarya, benarkah itu tujuan hidupku?_

_Keberadaanku di dunia ini,… untuk apa sebenarnya?_

**TBC**

Haii,….

Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat membuat multichapter, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya agak terlalu panjang kalau semua dijadikan satu.*nangis*. Ini malah belum ngapa-ngapain Deidara-nya. Aku tidak yakin kalau dunia shinobi menggunakan kalender Masehi dengan sistem penanggalan dan per-bulanan (?) yang sama dengan kita, tapi aku buat saja begitu biar gampang. (Sebenarnya malas mencari tahu, hahahaha). Intinya, Dei sedang asyik bergalau-galau dan berflashback ria tentang Sasori no Danna, memperingati 3 bulan wafatnya Danna*nangis bareng Dei*. Membuat ff genre ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagiku, dan hatiku yang lemah teriris-iris karenanya.T_T. Jadi,aku sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran xD. Aku tahu Dei tidak menggunakan kunai, jadi anggap saja kunai yang dia pakai untuk memahat-mahat(?) ini dia dapatkan dari Naruto waktu dia dikejar-kejar Naruto dan Kakashi yang ingin menyelamatkan Gaara.*ingat kan,waktu itu Dei menggigit2 kunai karena kedua tangannya telah putus*. Jadi, ceritanya, si kunai terbawa pulang ke markas setelah dia pura-pura meledakkan diri sendiri..(kemudian mendapati di markas kalau...*lupakan*). Okee, ditunggu review-nya ya xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Apakah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, Sasori no Danna?_

_Benarkah itu seperti yang selalu kau bilang?_

_Pendapatku, pendapatmu, mana yang lebih benar?_

_Aku selalu berpikir kalau keberadaan seorang seniman adalah untuk berkarya._

_Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku masih merasakan perasaan kosong ini, bahkan setelah aku memnyempurnakan banyak karya-karyaku._

_Berkarya, benarkah itu tujuan hidupku?_

_Keberadaanku di dunia ini,… untuk apa sebenarnya?_

* * *

Fic ini khusus untuk ELFL-Event. Ditujukan untuk reloves, penggemar Sasori, Deidara, dan Naruto pada umumnya.

* * *

**Hidup**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : IC (?), typo(s), EYD berantakan, bikin keriting kepala

(For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & slight Afterlife)

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berbaring di sebuah ceruk tersembunyi di bagian atas sebuah gua yang dihiasi oleh pilar-pilar menjulang tinggi bewarna merah. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas dada kirinya yang berkedut-kedut, mata biru yang sewarna langit cerah itu terpejam. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut pirang pemuda rupawan itu dengan lembut, sangat mudah untuk menyimpulkan kalau dia sedang tidur. Tapi tidak, dia tidak sedang tidur. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Deidara, sang pemuda berambut pirang yang juga merupakan seniman ledakan terkenal asal Iwakagure itu membiarkan kenangan-kenangannya menguasainya.

.

.

**Flashback on**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersungkur mencium lantai, terlihat meringis kesakitan dengan banyak senjata metalik tertancap di tubuhnya. Dengan bergemetaran, menggunakan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa, sang pemuda yang sepertinya belum genap berusia 20 tahun itu mendekap gulungan di dada-nya erat-erat, kemudian mencoba menengadah dengan susah payah. Badannya mulai merasa kaku dan susah digerakkan—sepertinya senjata-senjata metal itu beracun-, namun sorot matanya yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan rasa takut menatap garang pada sosok musuh tak terlihat yang ada di depannya. Bangunan tempat dia berada beserta semua bangunan yang ada di tempat itu hancur berantakan, sebagian bangunan tersebut terbakar dan mengepulkan asap-asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi di langit. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, bergeletakan tumpah tindih. Ada yang hangus total, setengah hangus, atau dipenuhi senjata-senjata metal yang menancap, mengoyak, atau membelah mayat-mayat tersebut, darah merah berserakan di semua tempat seluas mata memandang. Suara-suara ledakan masih terdengar sahut menyahut, cahaya-cahaya yang bersumber dari ledakan tersebut sayup-sayup memperlihatkan sosok musuh yang dihadapi sang pemuda, manusia bongkok _cebol_ mengerikan aneh dengan ekor sum-sum tulang belakang mengacung berlumuran cairan ungu. Sosok yang menyerupai kalajengking itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori, master boneka lagendaris asal Sunagakure yang kini mengabdi pada Akatsuki, sosok aslinya tersembunyi sempurna dalam Hiruko, kugutsu kesayangannya. Cahaya-cahaya ledakan yang sahut menyahut itu juga sesekali menampakkan ratusan kugutsu berjubah merah yang melayang di langit malam, sebagian diantara kugutsu-kugutsu itu bergerak cepat, membantai siapa saja yang ada di desa itu, digerakkan oleh benang-benang cakra sang master yang tidak terlihat. Pemuda itu menengadah dengan susah payah, memelototi sang musuh dengan pandangan yang kian mengabur, melindungi gulungan rahasia tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat.

"Sudah aku katakan dari awal, percuma saja melawan. Kalau kau mau bekerja sama dari awal, kau takkan mati dan rakyat beserta tentaramu takkan habis. Lihat akibat kecongkakanmu. Rakyatmu dibantai, pasukanmu habis tak bersisa. Kau akan menyusul sedetik kemudian dan gulungan ini akan tetap jatuh kepada kami." Sang master boneka membuka suara, berbicara lambat-lambat seakan malas-malasan, nadanya rendah dan dalam.

"Aku dan rakyatku bukan pengecut! Kami akan mempertahankan gulungan ini sampai tetes darah terakhir!" Sang pemuda yang juga merupakan pemimpin desa tersebut menjawab dengan suara lemah yang dikuat-kuatkan, menggunakan semua tenaga yang dia punya. Suara ledakan-ledakan itu mulai berhenti. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka, pelan.

"Kau cuma bicara besar, anak kecil. Jadi, cuma segini kemampuanmu? Aku pikir aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhmu. Racun yang sekarang menggerogoti tubuhmu melalui senjata-senjataku akan membuatmu terbunuh dalam tiga hari kalau aku membiarkanmu begitu saja, tapi aku tak berencana begitu. Aku tahu betapa memuakkannya menunggu, jadi aku tak ingin kau menunggu kematian menjemputmu dalam waktu selama itu. Membiarkan orang lain menunggu melanggar filosofiku. " Salah satu kugutsu yang ada di samping sang master melancarkan serangan dengan kelima kukunya yang tiba-tiba menusuk sang pemuda tepat di punggungnya. Darah segar mengucur keras, menyentuh ujung kaki sosok lain yang sepertinya baru saja tiba disana. Dengan tenang, sosok itu berlutut anggun, mengambil gulungan yang terjepit dibawah badan pemuda itu, sedikit kotor terkena darah. Sinar bulan purnama yang sekarang terbebas dari awan menyinari tempat itu dengan terang, memperlihatkan seringaian sosok yang sekarang memegang gulungan, sedikit terhalang oleh poni pirang panjang yang menjuntai di bagian kiri wajahnya. Sosok itu adalah Deidara, seniman ledakan yang kemudian berkata:

"Kau masih muda, tapi mati dengan cepat. Hidupmu singkat, tapi kau mengabadikan hidupmu dan mempertaruhkannya untuk melindungi apa yang kau anggap penting, gulungan rahasia ini. Kita adalah musuh, tapi aku menganggap hidupmu yang singkat itu indah, seperti seni yang keindahannya hanya bisa dilihat dalam sekejap. Aku menghargainya, kau seorang shinobi sejati."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tak pernah lagi membuka kelopak matanya. Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa dia dengar. Hening menyelimuti tempat itu sementara Deidara hanya tertegun, memandang sang pemuda pahlawan malang yang mati mengenaskan. Keheningan tersebut pecah oleh suara geresek-geresek gulungan Sasori si Pasir Merah, sang master boneka yang sedang mengumpulkan kembali pasukan kugutsu nya dalam gulungannya. Dengan nada malas dia berujar.

"Itu omong kosong paling menggelikan yang pernah aku dengar.." ujarnya dengan suara Hiruko yang berat. Seandainya saja dia tidak sedang berdiri membelakangi, Deidara akan melihatnya memutar bola mata.

"Menggelikan? Apa maksudmu, Sasori no danna?" tukas sang bomber menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mayat sang pemuda, membeliak marah pada sang partner. Master boneka itu dengan cuek mulai berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang rusak itu, Deidara mengikuti dari belakang dengan tidak sabar, masih membeliak kesal, gulungan rahasia tujuan misi mereka sudah tersimpan rapi dalam jubahnya. _Mission Accomplished_.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Seni adalah keindahan dalam sekejap? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Seni macam apa yang langsung menghilang bahkan sebelum kau selesai menghembuskan napas?" Sang master memulai.

"Lalu, apa seni menurutmu, hmm? Boneka-boneka setan yang konyol dan merepotkan itu?"

"Deidara!"

Perdebatan-perdebatan itu terjadi diantara mereka hampir setiap saat. Terjadi beribu-ribu kali selama bertahun-tahun semenjak mereka bertemu, tak pernah berujung, tak ada yang bersedia mengalah. Sang master boneka lagendaris, Sasori, beranggapan kalau seni merupakan keindahan yang bisa dinikmati selamanya, tak berkurang sedikitpun karena tergerus waktu, tak pernah rusak, sama seperti kugutsu-kugutsu andalannya yang selalu bisa di _remodel _ulang. Deidara sang seniman ledakan, sebaliknya, berpikir kalau seni merupakan keindahan yang hanya bisa diakui kalau berlangsung hanya dalam sekejap mata, seperti miniature-miniatur tanah liatnya yang kemudian meledak bersama apapun yang ingin dilenyapkan sang seniman. Perdebatan tak berujung itu biasanya hanya akan berhenti kalau ada hal lain yang mengusik mereka. Sebenarnya, tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, melainkan hanya tertunda.

"Danna, un?"

"Hn?"

"Anak muda itu, aku masih menganggap kalau hidupnya indah." Pikiran sang bomber masih terpaku kepada pemuda pemberani yang mereka kalahkan itu.

Sasori si Pasir Merah hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa mengejek, tidak menjawab. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke markas setelah menuntaskan misi tersebut. Deidara sepertinya tidak terpengaruh pada tawa pelan penuh ejekan sang partner. Ada hal lain yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

"Bagaimana menurut Danna tentang hidup un?"

"…" Sang partner tidak menjawab, hanya terus bejalan dengan muka bosan. Sang bomber yang sepertinya telah mengantisipasi hal ini lalu berkata panjang lebar:

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kepadamu tentang prinsip seni-ku kan, Danna un? Seni adalah keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati dalam sekejap mata, sebelum menghilang tak membekas. Bagiku, keindahan yang seperti itu sama seperti hidup, un. Hidup itu sementara, umur kita terbatas, karena itu kita harus membuatnya seindah mungkin sebelum kita mati dan menghilang. Kemudian aku terpikir, bagaimana cara kita membuat hidup kita yang sementara itu indah? Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, yaitu dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kita anggap penting atau melindungi sesuatu yang kita anggap berharga. Orang yang tadi itu mati karena melindungi apa yang dia anggap berharga, karena itu aku menganggap hidupnya indah. Sementara aku, kita, adalah seniman, un. Karena itu, dalam hidup kita yang singkat, kita menghiasinya dengan membuat mahakarya-mahakarya yang akan membuat orang takjub karena keindahannya. Begitulah pandanganku tentang hidup, un!" Deidara mengakhiri monolognya. Mata biru azure-nya masih menyala-nyala setelah empunya berbicara dengan sangat antusias.

"…. _Urusai*…_" ejek Sasori dengan malas.

"Kalau menurut Danna bagaimana, un? Bagaimana menurut Danna tentang hidup?" setelah puas bermonolog, sang seniman ledakan bertanya, tidak mempedulikan ejekan partner-nya. Sasori diam sejenak.

"Aku ini immortal, tidak bisa mati. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu.." jawab sang master boneka malas-malasan, muak dengan omong-kosong-entah-apa yang sedang dibicarakan partnernya yang lebih muda 16 tahun itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat. Sasori no Danna kan hidup selamanya, sama seperti boneka-boneka zombie setan yang Danna anggap seni itu…" Deidara menaggapi, berhenti sebentar untuk memutar bola matanya. Sasori hanya diam, tak terpengaruh cercaan sang partner.

"…Tapi, kalau Danna pikir begitulah apa yang Danna maksud dengan hidup, tidak menyenangkan un. Karena kalau aku pikir, kita akan bersemangat melakukan hal apapun yang kita suka atau yang kita anggap berharga karena kita tahu kalau kita itu hanya hidup untuk sementara, bukan untuk selamanya. Kalau kita hidup selamanya, kita akan kehilangan semangat untuk itu, karena apa yang kita ingin lakukan itu bisa kita tunda, kapan-kapan, toh tidak bisa mati ini…" ocehnya tanpa henti.

Sasori si Pasir Merah tertawa pelan.

"Kita ini shinobi, anak kecil,…"sang master menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar untuk balas memutar bola mata.

"… Shinobi tidak berbicara tentang bagaimana hidup supaya menyenangkan,.." sambungnya lagi dengan nada bosan yang biasa.

Ketika sang partner yang mendengarkan hanya cemberut, master boneka itu melanjutkan..

"Kau ini shinobi atau bukan? Hidup yang menyenangkan? Heh! Kau kedengaran seperti anak lima tahun…"

Deidara semakin cemberut.

"Kau itu yang barangkali bukan shinobi, Danna! Shinobi itu bisa mati, tidak immortal sepertimu,un.. Kau itu apa sebenarnya? Manusia bukan, boneka juga bukan.. " Seniman ledakan itu membalas dengan sinis mencercaa sang partner. Sasori terdiam sejenak.

"Seni adalah keindahan yang berlangsung selamanya, tidak pernah membusuk dan memudar. Kokoh dan anggun sepanjang masa, tidak tersentuh oleh waktu, selalu dikenang. Bagiku, aku ingin agar hidupku seperti seni sejati, selalu dikenang. Karena itu aku membuat diriku menjadi immortal..." akhirnya sang master boneka memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan serius sekarang._ Karena kalau tidak, bocah pirang itu takkan berhenti menggerocokinya. _Tapi, Sasori keliru, karena ternyata dia justru menyulut perdebatan klasik menahun diantara mereka. Lagi.

"Selalu dikenang? Sesuatu itu berharga karena hanya ada dalam sekejap mata, Danna un. Entah apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi jelas bagiku kalau sesuatu yang eksis selamanya itu membosankan…"

"Justru sesuatu yang menghilang dengan cepat itu yang membosankan! Apa bagusnya coba, kau baru menikmati keindahannya sekejap mata, kemudian langsung hilang tak berbekas, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain yang juga akan menghilang dengan cepat. Percuma saja sesuatu itu ada kalau begitu, kalau tak bisa dikenang! Sama seperti kembang api konyolmu itu!"

"Jadi, kau membuat boneka-boneka setan ini supaya bisa dikenang? Kau membuat tubuhmu menjadi salah satu diantara boneka-boneka ini juga karena ingin dikenang? Memangnya siapa yang akan mengenangmu, Danna? Tidak akan ada yang mengenang boneka-boneka mu ini selamanya. Semua orang yang pernah berhadapan denganmu mati dalam sekejap mata, tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bercerita apalagi mengenang tentang boneka-boneka mu ini, juga dirimu! Huh, kau bermulut besar. Pada akhirnya, seni mu juga akan sama saja dengan punya ku. Tak ada yang mengenangnya karena tidak ada yang hidup untuk mengenangnya!"

Akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka, sang master boneka , terdiam sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan argumennya.

"Karena itu aku membenci manusia. Mereka membosankan karena hidup hanya untuk sementara waktu, dan kenangan akan menghilang begitu saja setelah mereka mati."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti kenangan? Sebagian kenangan hanya akan membuat kita merasa buruk, karena itu justru bagus kalau kenangan itu cepat menghilang. Hidup kita ini singkat, Danna! Kita harus mengisinya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kita anggap penting! Karena kita adalah seniman, maka mari kita hiasi hidup kita yang pendek ini dengan berkarya!" ujar sang bomber penuh semangat. Lagi-lagi, sang master boneka terdiam sebelum akhirnya berbicara lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin hidup selamanya. Dengan begitu, kenangan juga akan tetap hidup, karena ada aku yang akan selalu mengenangnya. Seperti seni-seni ku. "

Giliran sang bomber yang tertegun sejenak, dahinya mengernyit. Apa maksudnya itu?

"**Sebab, orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain**." sambung sang master boneka, begitu pelan, sehingga Deidara hampir saja tidak mendengarnya. Sesuatu dalam nada suara sang master boneka tersebut membuat dirinya merinding, aura kepedihan menguar kuat dari suara sang partner yang lirih. Sang bomber mengurungkan niat untuk membantah. Dia tahu maksud pernyataan sang partner, namun tak bisa memikirkan cara pun untuk menghiburnya. Sehingga, sampai mereka tiba di markas 2 hari kemudian, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Hanya keheningan canggung yang ada diantara mereka.

**Flashback off.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seniman ledakan itu membuka matanya yang terasa memanas. Langit biru cerah yang tepat diatas wajahnya terlihat kabur karena bulir-bulir air yang memenuhi matanya. Pemilik mata biru cerah yang sedang berkabung ini menahan napas,menjaga wajahnya agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun, berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya bulir-bulir air yang memenuhi mata azure-nya itu tidak terjatuh. _Ninja tidak boleh menangis. _Kata-kata sang partner terngiang-ngiang terus di dalam kepalanya, membaur dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

_._

_Begitu ya? Orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam orang lain, hmm…_

_Itukah alasannya kau bersikeras untuk hidup selamanya, Danna un? _

_Kau ingin orang tuamu yang sudah mati tetap hidup dalam kenanganmu. _

_Sebab, kalau kau hidup selamanya, kenangan tentang orang tuamu juga akan tetap hidup bersama dirimu, selamanya._

_Itu karena kau menganggap orang tuamu berharga, jadi kau ingin agar kenangan tentang mereka agar selalu hidup dan tidak pernah menghilang._

_Itukah yang kau maksudkan dengan hidup,un? _

_Sebagai wadah kenangan orang yang telah mati?_

_Meski orang tersebut adalah orang tuamu, orang yang berharga bagimu, dan kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang indah, tapi tetap saja, tidakkah itu menyakitkan?_

_Benar-benar cara yang menyedihkan untuk hidup.._

_Hidupmu menyedihkan sekali, Sasori no Danna.._

_Kenapa kau tak membuat hidupmu lebih mudah dan menyenangkan?_

_Tidakkah kau lihat ada aku disini?_

_Aku bisa membantu menghapus dukamu,_

_Aku bisa menjadi kenanganmu yang baru, mengganti kenangan pahitmu yang lama_

_Kau bodoh sekali, Sasori no Danna_

_Benar-benar bodoh_

_Aku kasihan sekali kepadamu_

_._

_._

_Tapi, aku lebih bodoh_

_Jauh lebih bodoh_

_Karena mengkhawatirkan orang bodoh sepertimu_

_._

_._

Sang bomber berambut pirang panjang itu tetap berusaha tidak menggerakkan otot wajahnya sedikitpun, tak ingin bulir-bulir besar yang memenuhi mata azure cerah itu jatuh. Dia pantang menyerah, tapi gravitasi bumi mengkhianati usahanya. Bulir air mata itu tetap jatuh, menetes melalui sudut mata biru sang bomber yang tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Satu, dua, tiga,.. bulir-bulir itu akhirnya seperti berpacu menuruni sudut matanya yang terbuka kosong, membasahi lantai batu tempatnya berbaring. Air matanya mengalir deras, tapi wajah rupawan itu tetap kaku, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Mata biru cerah itu sekarang sembab dan merah,masih terarah kepada langit biru,namun menatap hampa ketika kenangan-kenangan lain berkelabat di otaknya.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloooooo,…..

Apa kabar semuanya?

Aku sebenarnya nggak pede sama chapter ini. T_T. Harusnya chapter 2 dan chapter 3 dijadikan satu agar _feel_ nya lebih terasa. Tapi, tak peduli bagaimanapun aku mencobanya, tetap ceritanya jadi tidak bisa fokus. Yang ada malah plot-nya jadi meleber kemana-mana dan aku takut readers tidak bisa menangkap maksud (?) dari ff aku yang nista bin abal ini.*lempar laptop*. Belum lagi kecenderungan alamiahku (?) untuk sebentar-sebentar ngacir ke halaman satu dan mengedit-edit karena kebanyakan suffix "–nya", kebanyakan TANDA KOMA, kebanyakan tanda hubung "yang" dll dsb. *kapan selesainya kalau begitu,nangis dicerukan (?) bersama Dei*

Jadi, kesimpulannya, aku terpaksa pisahkan saja chapter2 dan chapter3,biar tiap chapter bisa fokus.

.

.

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT PARA READERS DAN REVIEWERS YAAA!**

Kyori SasoDei : Aku sebenarnya senang dengan adanya event ini, membuatku "bergerak". Yeah, aku ini memang tipe-tipe yang senang ber-WACANA, kemudian lupa begitu saja kalau tak ada deadline-nya. Intinya aku senang bgt ikut event ini xD

RedSand Scorpion : Makasih ya senpai, udah baca ff-nya xD. Sama seperti mbak Kyori, senpai ini sinyal SasoDei-nya sama-sama kuat. hahahaha. Biasanya mungkin memang begitu ya, orang-orang menghitung hari karena menghitung rencana. Deidara? Entah. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Dei bukan orang dalam konteks "biasanya", dan anaknya kan spontan, tidak suka "berencana" seperti si Danna, tapi ya, siapa tahu kan, siapa tahu xD.*dibakar karena tak menjawab*. Aku hanya berharap bisa menjawab pertanyaan senpai pada chapter selanjutnya.

BlueBubbleBoom : Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau panjang-panjang, tapi jadinya tetap begitu xD. Semoga kamu suka ceritanya ya^^

DeiDei : Aku udah update kan? Tenang, aku insya Allah takkan menelantarkan ff ini.^^

Vii Ayuzawa : Hehehe, nantikan kelanjutannya ya nak. Kita lihat saja nanti, sesuai keinginanmu atau tidak xD

icah-sama : Makasih udah baca ya, nak. Mudah-mudahan kamu tetap baca terus sampai tamat.*maksa*. Aku lagi senang menistakan Dei*dibom* xD

.

.

Oh ya, ini sedikit hadiah biar makin greget (?)

**Spoiler Chapter 3:**

Flashback On :

"Tidak lucu, un.." Deidara tidak bermaksud, tapi nada suaranya terdengar agak pecah. Dia tidak menceritakannya, mimpi buruk itu terus bergentayangan di kepalanya setiap malam dalam seminggu ini

.

.

Belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, sebuah tangan kugutsu meligkari pinggangnya. Sasori si Pasir Merah memeluknya dari belakang, di atas tempat tidurnya yang keras.

"D-danna…"

"Kau kecapekan. Cepat tidur."

"Aku tidak kecapekan!"

"Jangan membantah!"

"Berjanjilah padaku tentang satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Besok, jangan mati. Aku tahu kau tak bisa mati, tapi jangan gegabah karena itu! Kau hanya akan mengekspos kelemahanmu."

Sasori tertawa pelan.

"Kau mencuri kalimat-kalimatku. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dan itu bukan _satu_ hal, tapi _banyak_ hal"

"Danna! Berjanjilah!"

"Cukup. Cepat tidur, anak kecil nakal.."

.

Sang bomber tak mampu lagi berpikir. Dia ingin tetap terjaga, tapi tubuh penatnya berkehendak lain. Pandangan matanya kabur seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang, menggiringnya ke alam mimpi. Mimpi buruk itu tak pernah lagi datang, karena mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan tiga hari kemudian.

**End of Spoiler**

Aku sangat gugup, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang readers pikirkan dari chapter ini. Karena itu, jangan lupa review ya! Semoga fic ini menghibur


	3. Chapter 3

_Apakah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, Sasori no Danna?_

_Benarkah itu seperti yang selalu kau bilang?_

_Pendapatku, pendapatmu, mana yang lebih benar?_

_Aku selalu berpikir kalau keberadaan seorang seniman adalah untuk berkarya._

_Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku masih merasakan perasaan kosong ini, bahkan setelah aku memnyempurnakan banyak karya-karyaku._

_Berkarya, benarkah itu tujuan hidupku?_

_Keberadaanku di dunia ini,… untuk apa sebenarnya?_

Fic ini khusus untuk ELFL-Event. Ditujukan untuk reloves, penggemar Sasori, Deidara, dan Naruto pada umumnya. Special untuk **Kyori SasoDei** yang hari ini tanggal 15 September berulang tahun. Otanjobi Omedeteu!

**Hidup**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : IC (?), typo(s), EYD berantakan, bikin keriting kepala

(For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & slight Afterlife)

.

.

.

Sang bomber berambut pirang panjang itu tetap berusaha tidak menggerakkan otot wajahnya sedikitpun, tak ingin bulir-bulir besar yang memenuhi mata azure cerah itu jatuh. Dia pantang menyerah, tapi gravitasi bumi mengkhianati usahanya. Bulir air mata itu tetap jatuh, menetes melalui sudut mata biru sang bomber yang tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Satu, dua, tiga,.. bulir-bulir itu akhirnya seperti berpacu menuruni sudut matanya yang terbuka kosong, membasahi lantai batu tempatnya berbaring. Air matanya mengalir deras, tapi wajah rupawan itu tetap kaku, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Mata biru cerah itu sekarang sembab dan merah,masih terarah kepada langit biru,namun menatap hampa ketika kenangan-kenangan lain berkelabat di otaknya.

**.**

**Flashback on**

.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk… Pemuda berambut merah rupawan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan sebal ke boneka Hiruko tempatnya bersandar. Di sekelilingnya, belasan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan darah, bertebaran dengan acak dan saling tumpah tindih satu-sama lain. Belasan mayat-mayat lainnya mengambang dan menghilang satu demi satu terbawa arus sungai kecil tenang berair jernih yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah bercampur darah, terletak hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter dari tanah tempatnya berpijak. Pemuda bermata hazel bulat indah ini mendecih kesal. Misinya sudah selesai dari tadi dan kini dia sedang melakukan aktivitas yang paling dia benci, _menunggu_.

_Dia terlambat lagi. Huh, lama sekali! Keenakan bermain atau bagaimana?_

DHUAR!

Ledakan raksasa dari lembah seberang itu hanya terdengar samar-samar, tapi cukup membuat Sasori si Pasir Merah yang pelit ekspresi itu terlonjak kaget. Seakan-akan jantungnya-lah yang meledak dalam container yang membusung di dadanya itu.

_Apa itu? Apa itu? Cakra ini,.. si ceroboh itu! Tunggu-tunggu, Jangan bilang kalau dia, kalau…. Cih!_

Tanpa aba-aba, secepat kilat, sang master boneka langsung menuju tempat asal ledakan itu, tidak ingat untuk menyembunyikan diri di dalam Hiruko atau membawanya ikut serta. Salah satu mahakarya kesayangannya itu terlantar begitu saja, di pinggiran sungai kecil yang berairkan darah manusia yang amis, dikelilingi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan tumpah tindih.

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

"DEIDARAAAAA!"

.

.

Lembah itu kacau balau. Pohon-pohon disekitarnya tumbang dan bergeletakan tumpang tindih. Beberapa diantaranya hangus terbakar. Disini juga, terdapat banyak mayat bertebaran. Sebagian besar dari mayat itu hangus tak berbentuk. Tepat di tengah-tengah, terdapat sesuatu seperti cekungan kawah yang besar dan berasap, sumber ledakan tadi.

"DEIDARAAAAAAA!"

Mata hazelnya yang bulat seperti boneka masih menyisir pemandangan yang ada di depannya, mencari kesana kemari, tangan kugutsu sang master bergerak membuka salah satu dari empat gulungan yang ada di punggungnya, ratusan hitokugutsu muncul dari gulungan itu, melayang-layang membentuk barikade di bawah langit biru yang cerah. Tangan kugutsu lainnya membuka tutupan pada dada sang master boneka, mencari dengan bantuan ratusan benang cakra akan jauh lebih cepat. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya, menariknya dari belakang. Mantan ninja Sunagakure itu menoleh, masih dengan kepanikan yang tidak terlukiskan.

"_Mission Accomplished_, Sasori no Danna, un" Sekali lagi jantungnya yang malang hampir saja meledak dari tabung bertuliskan kanji "Scorpion" itu. Tapi, kali ini bukan karena kepanikan, tapi karena kelegaan yang timbul mendadak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Pemilik tangan itu, Deidara, si-pemuda-pirang-tukang-pembuat-panik-orang itu berdiri dibelakang, terlihat kacau-berantakan, penuh debu dan arang, rambut pirangnya awut-awutan, suaranya yang pongah terdengar agak letih, tapi _hidup_, dan diatas segalanya, dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Pemuda rupawan yang kelihatan seperti boneka hidup itu kelihatannya seperti membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, bungkam karena kehabisan kata-kata, mata hazelnya memuat sejuta macam ekspresi penuh kegeraman. Deidara, sebaliknya malah tertawa melihat raut muka partner-nya.

" Ah, bagaimana, Danna? Tadi itu adalah salah satu _masterpiece_-ku un. _Suicide bomber clone_, bom bunuh diri klon, yeah. Indah, bukan? Hmmm…" ujarnya pongah, mengacu kepada kawah besar berdiameter kira-kira satu kilometer yang sepertinya adalah bekas ledakan yang dia ciptakan, beserta mayat-mayat hangus yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya dan pohon-pohon yang bertumbangan, beberapa diantaranya masih mengepulkan asap.

Pemilik rambut sewarna darah itu tidak menjawab. Wajah rupawan yang seperti boneka itu datar, namun mata hazel selayaknya boneka itu masih berkilat-kilat.

"Hahaha, dilihat dari mukamu, sepertinya kau takjub sekali. Mahakarya-ku memang hebat! Seni adalah Ledakan!" seru Deidara berbinar-binar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya penuh kebanggaan, tersenyum lebar sampai ke telinga. _Akhirnya, si master seni-adalah-keindahan-yang-berlangsung-selamanya yang konyol ini takluk juga oleh seni-ku, un. _

"…"

"AKU PIKIR KAU SUDAH MATI! DASAR BODOH!" teriak sang master boneka, diluar dugaan sang bomber yang senyum lebarnya langsung lenyap seperti asap.

"Eh? Tapi, aku masih hidup…" tukas sang bomber polos, bingung, menatap tangannya sendiri, siapa tahu dia salah. _Yang benar saja! tentu saja dia masih hidup!_

Sasori si Pasir Merah tidak bergeming. Deidara akhirnya menyadari pandangan penuh kegeraman yang diberikan partner-nya itu.

"Tunggu,…jangan bilang kalau kau pikir aku benar-benar terbunuh! Aku tidak selemah itu, tahu! Cih, kau itu! Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku itu benar-benar dapat mati dengan mudah? " Tiba-tiba kegembiraannya karena merasa dihargai memudar dengan cepat, berganti rasa sebal yang menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kedua tangan yang yang tadinya terentang bangga sekerang bercokol di pinggang sang bomber. Karena ternyata, si master boneka bukan sedang menghargainya, melainkan sedang panik karena dia pikir Deidara mati konyol, meledakkan diri dengan bangga atas nama seni.

Mata hazel itu tidak berkedip. Padanya, terpantul mata biru azure yang sedang berkilat-kilat marah, tersinggung. _Oke, sang partner sepertinya baik-baik saja. _Ratusan hitokugutsu itu meluncur masuk kembali ke dalam gulungan asalnya, tak tersisa satupun.

"Besok adalah D-Day misi menangkap Ichibi. Kau hanya akan mengacaukan rencana kita kalau mati di tempat seperti ini. Mari cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat .." sang master boneka sepertinya telah berhasil menemukan kembali ketenangan dalam suaranya, dengan cuek berjalan di depan setelah menyimpan kembali gulungan penyimpanan hitokugutsu di punggungnya, memimpin sang partner untuk kembali ke markas. Bomber itu mengikutinya berjalan dengan marah.

"Tapi aku hidup!"

"Berhentilah mengomel, Deidara. Tck, misi ini seharusnya bisa berakhir cepat, tapi kau malah kelamaan bermain-main dengan kembang api-mu." Suara itu terdengar lebih berat sekarang, sang master boneka telah bersemayam kembali di dalam boneka Hiruko malang yang sempat terlantar di pinggir sungai yang mereka lewati dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Main-main? Siapa bilang? Aku tidak main-main! Aku sedang membuat mahakarya sen-.."

"Seni itu keindahan yang berlangsung selamanya, bukan sejenis kembang api murahan seperti milikmu, idiot."

"UN?... KEMBANG API MURAHAN? #$%%^&**&)&*%^$$%"

Dua orang itu berdebat tentang seni sepanjang jalan pulang. Lagi, seperti biasanya.

.

.

Malamnya,…

Si bomber pirang sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Dia masih sebal karena dia masih belum berhasil membuat sang partner mengakui seninya. Dalam sekejap yang menipu, dia pikir sang seniman master boneka lagendaris itu telah mengakui seni-nya, masih terukir jelas di benaknya ekspresi _shock_ sang master yang berharga. Tapi, ternyata dia terkecoh. Ekspresi _shock_ sang partner muncul bukan karena mengakui seni-nya, tapi _shock_ karena sang partner berambut merah pikir dirinya akan mati konyol karena bom tanah liatnya sendiri. _Huh, menggelikan sekali_, pikirnya.

Well, kalau cuma hal seperti itu tak seharusnya membuat dia tidak bisa tidur, karena hal yang mirip terjadi hampir setiap saat. Hari ini, malam ini, dia tidak bisa tidur karena perasaan gelisah yang susah digambarkan. Sebenarnya cuma bukan hari ini, bukan cuma malam ini, sudah seminggu dia kurang tidur karena merasa gelisah yang tidak berkejelasan tersebut. Deidara membalikkan badannya, menatap lurus punggung putih polos yang memunggunginya. Sasori si Pasir Merah, sang seniman master boneka bertampang boneka yang tidak pernah tidur karena memang tidak perlu, sedang asyik berkutat dengan boneka-bonekanya diatas meja kerjanya yang luas. Empat buah gulungan yang biasa nangkring di punggung sang master boneka tergeletak di atas meja, disamping, sebelah kanan. Sang bomber masih menatap punggung putih itu lurus-lurus, entah bagaimana dengan melakukan hal itu dia berharap perasaan gelisahnya bisa berkurang. Punggung itu nyaris tak bergerak, tapi Deidara bisa melihat gerakan-gerakan tangan pelan sang partner yang sedang mengutak-atik kugutsu-kugutsunya. Mata biru-nya menatap punggung itu tanpa berkedip, menghargai dan merekam jelas setiap detiknya, seakan-akan dia takkan pernah menatap punggung itu dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil-nya lagi.

"Aku ingat kalau aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ingin kau cepat-cepat istirahat. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu lagi kalau besok ada misi penting? Aku benci mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali, bukankah aku juga sudah pernah bilang begitu?" Seakan mempunyai mata dibelakang kepala berambut merah-nya, pemilik punggung putih polos itu berucap dengan nada bosannya yang biasa, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada lawan bicaranya, membuyarkan lamunan sang bomber.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, un…" gumam Deidara, masih menatap punggung partner-nya lurus-lurus. Punggung yang tadinya diam itu berguncang sedikit karena sang pemilik terkekeh pelan.

" Tidak bisa tidur? Heh, Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil. " kekeh sang master, melanjutkan aktivitasnya, membuat beberapa segel untuk mengutak-atik sebejana cairan biru keunguan. Pemuda asal Sunagakure itu membatin apakah missing-nin S-Rank biasanya mengeluh kalau mereka tak bisa tidur. Cih, tentu saja tidak. Partner-nya ini konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan, tapi sang master boneka tidak keberatan. Pemuda rupawan bermata hazel ini berpikir kalau tingkah laku konyol sang partner itu tidak terlalu jelek, apalagi kalau kau hidup di organisasi kriminal muram penuh kejahatan seperti Akatsuki. Sang master tertawa pelan lagi mengingat bagaimana sang partner dengan penuh semangat bermain-main dengan bom-bom konyol ciptaannya tadi siang seharian, hampir saja meledakkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian malam harinya bergumam tidak mau tidur. _Benar-benar seperti anak kecil!_

"…"

Sang bomber sangat menyukai goncangan-goncangan kecil punggung itu, tak berhenti menatapnya, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua. Deidara tidak tahu persis, tapi dia membatin apakah partner-nya agak terlalu riang belakangan ini. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya. Punggung itu akhirnya berhenti bergoncang pelan, seakan pemiliknya heran karena tak ada tanggapan apapun untuknya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" si pemuda berambut merah bertanya, dengan entah nada cuek entah nada serius, sama saja, tak bisa dibedakan. Fokus sang master tak beralih sedikitpun dari lengan-lengan kugutsu dan objek-objek metal yang berserakan di hadapannya. Deidara berpikir apakah sekiranya sang master menyadari kekhawatirannya, kegelisahannya. Mungkin kah terbaca dari nada suaranya?

Sang bomber menghembuskan napas panjang dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Danna?"

"…"

"Un,.. Apakah biasanya orang tua akan membunuh anak mereka sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, tidak seperti seniman ledakan itu benar-benar ingin menanyakannya. Tapi, hal yang sama selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Orang tua yang tega membunuh anak mereka sendiri, benarkah ada?

"…" Punggung putih polos itu menegang sesaat, kemudian rileks kembali. Topik tentang orang tua selalu merupakan hal yang sensitif untuknya, meski sang master boneka tak pernah mengatakan atau menunjukkannya secara langsung, Deidara tahu itu. Sasori si Pasir Merah menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkannya lagi sambil tertawa mengejek.

" Kau itu… polos sekali. Biasanya? Entahlah, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada, malah cukup sering. Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar kalau para orang tua menghabisi anak mereka karena mempunyai _kekkai genkai_?"

Deidara terdiam, seakan berusaha menguasai dirinya sejenak. Suaranya sedikit pecah.

"Begitukah? Ternyata yang begitu benar-benar ada ya, un.." tanggapnya pelan dan pahit, menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak sang master. Sasori si Pasir Merah kadang-kadang tidak bisa berpikir, kenapa seniman ledakan yang mengerikan dan menakutkan di medan perang dengan teror-teror bomnya tersebut bisa bersikap sedemikian polos dan lugu pada hari-hari biasa. Hello, bukankah dia juga seorang pembunuh? Semua shinobi adalah pembunuh. Itu tidak seperti mereka menyukainya, mereka membunuh untuk mencapai tujuan masing-masing. Jadi, tidak ada yang aneh dengan orang tua yang membunuh anak mereka sendiri.

"Kita ini shinobi, anak kecil. Kita hidup di dunia yang seperti ini.. Kau ini shinobi dari belahan dunia sebelah mana? Masa yang begitu saja tidak tahu…" ejek sang master boneka, dingin. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia juga tidak menyukai ide tentang orang tua yang membunuh anak mereka sendiri. Deidara diam saja.

"…."

"Kau melihatnya? Dimana?" Sasori tidak bertahan untuk tidak bertanya, penasaran, pada kasus yang bagaimana hal-hal seperti itu bisa mengganggu pikiran seorang missing-nin Iwakagure yang membuat geger para pemimpin Negara besar karena teror-teror bom maha dahsyat-nya itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung.."

Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu…. Aku bermimpi"

"Mimpi? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,,," sang master meledak tertawa. Oke, lupakan tentang ninja seniman ledakan mengerikan dengan ledakan-ledakan kejam maha dahsyat yang terkenal dan ditakuti seantero dunia shinobi, anggota akatsuki termuda yang sangat diandalkan dan dibanggakan ketua mereka. Bagaimanapun psikopat-nya sang bomber di medan perang, dia tetap mempunyai sisi lain yang hanya sang master yang tahu. Seperti sisi tentang tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan suatu mimpi. _Sisi yang kekanak-kanakkan._

"Tidak lucu, un.." Deidara tidak bermaksud, tapi nada suaranya kembali terdengar pecah. Dia tidak mau menceritakannya, tak mau menganggap mimpi itu layak untuk diceritakan atau dipertimbangkan. Tapi, tak peduli bagaimanapun dia berusaha, mimpi buruk itu terus bergentayangan di kepalanya setiap malam dalam seminggu ini, menerornya dengan sengaja. Kugutsu-kugutsu rusak bertebaran dimana-mana. Seorang pemuda berambut merah setengah boneka yang tertusuk sepasang katana yang bersilangan oleh sepasang pria dan wanita yang terlihat seperti orang tua sang korban. Mereka bertiga seperti berdekapan, sepasang katana yang bersilangan tersebut menembus dada sang pemuda berambut merah tepat di jantungnya yang berada dalam sebuah container bertuliskan kanji "Scorpion". Darah bewarna keunguan menguar dari jantung dan sudut bibir sang pemuda, kemudian mereka bertiga secara serempak jatuh terhempas mencium tanah. Semakin Deidara berusaha mencoba mengabaikan mimpi-mimpi itu, semakin mimpi-mimpi itu terasa semakin nyata. Dan setiap kali dia mengingatnya, perutnya mual dan melilit. Malam ini, bayangan mimpi buruk itu semakin menghantui. Deidara merasa konyol sekali, orang tua pemuda berambut merah dalam mimpinya itu, Sasori, telah lama mati, dan tidak ada satupun yang akan bisa mengalahkan partner-nya ini, master kugutsu lagendaris yang hidup abadi, seperti seni-konyolnya. Tunggu, ralat sedikit. Lebih tepatnya, hampir abadi. Belum abadi seutuhnya.

"Danna, un?"

Si ahli racun tersebut sudah berhenti tertawa, sepertinya dia berkesimpulan kalau perkataan konyol sang bomber tak layak untuk ditanggapi, dan sekarang melanjutkan aktivitas utak-atik-kugutsu-nya dengan cuek, bahkan sambil bersiul-siul. Deidara memperhatikan tingkah laku partner-nya yang aneh. _Tadi tertawa-tawa, sekarang bersiul-siul. Tidakkah dia benar soal kelakukan partner-nya yang belakangan tidak seperti biasanya? _

"Danna, aku punya permintaan, un"… Deidara melanjutkan cepat-cepat, sebelum sang partner menjawab.

"..A-Aku mau mengubah sedikit rencana kita.." bomber pirang itu berusaha agar nada suaranya tetap terdengar normal. Sang master boneka akhirnya berhenti sebentar dari aktivitas utak-atiknya dan menoleh, menatap sang bomber dengan mata hazel boneka-nya. Tenang seperti biasanya, namun penuh tanda tanya.

"Biarkan aku yang menyusup masuk ke dalam Sunagakure dan menculik Gaara, un. Danna menunggu saja di perbatasan."

Sasori si Pasir Merah menaikkan alisnya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau rencana dan persiapannya yang sempurna berubah pada saat-saat terakhir, sangat merusak mood. Mata hazel itu menatap lebih dingin sekarang, begitu juga dengan nada suaranya.

"Kupikir kita tadi sepakat kalau aku yang akan menyelundup masuk, menculik Sabaku no Gaara secara sembunyi-sembunyi sementara kau mengalihkan perhatian dengan _kembang api-kembang apimu itu_."

Deidara tidak menanggapi cercaan pada bom-bom ciptaannya.

"Aku tahu ini akan membuatmu marah, tapi biarkan aku melakukannya un. Aku ingin _Aku_ yang melakukan semuanya sendirian. Danna menunggu saja di depan gerbang Sunagakure, sebagai _back-up_ kalau-kalau aku butuh bantuan." Kelabatan mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi dan lagi bahkan selagi dia berbicara saat ini. Deidara tak mau mengambil resiko apapun, firasatnya mengatakan Sasori harus dijauh-jauhkan dari Sunagakure. Dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang kira-kira di tangan siapa Sasori bisa kalah, dan pikirannya tak bergeser jauh-jauh dari orang Suna. Sasori sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan, tak ada yang hidup untuk memberitahu orang-orang tentang teknik yang dia gunakan, seberapa kuatnya dia dan bagaimana menghadapinya. Sunagakure adalah desa asal Sasori, jadi kemungkinan besar hanya orang-orang Suna yang tahu sedikit banyak tentang latar belakang Sasori, cara bertarungnya, sehingga shinobi-shinobi Sunagakure mempunyai kemungkinan sedikit lebih besar dalam mengalahkan Sasori ketimbang lainnya. Deidara membatin apakah dia menjadi _paranoid_, semua yang dia takutkan sebenarnya tidak masuk akal. Shinobi Sunagakure sekalipun tak akan ada yang akan bisa mengalahkan sang master lagendaris. Pertama-tama, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa selamat dari racun sang master boneka yang tidak bisa dinetralkan. Hanya dengan itu saja sudah tidak mungkin sang partner bisa dikalahkan. Kedua, mari abaikan racun. Sasori meninggalkan desanya lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kira-kira siapa di Sunagakure yang akan mengingat dia, latar belakangnya dan cara bertarungnya? Siklus hidup shinobi sangat singkat, kebanyakan diantara mereka mati muda karena perang, shinobi-shinobi Sunagakure muda jaman sekarang dijamin tak akan ada yang mengenal Sasori sekarang. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya? Deidara ingat kalau Sasori pernah bilang kalau dia mempelajari jurusnya dari sang nenek, dan karena Sasori berguru padanya, si nenek ini mungkin berbahaya. Tapi, sang nenek sekarang pasti sudah mati. Kalaupun dia masih hidup, bisa dipastikan kalau sang nenek sudah uzur dan pensiun bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan,tunggu… bukankah orang tua Sasori sudah lama meninggal? Mimpi itu jelas-jelas bohong besar! Itu tidak seperti orang tua sang master akan bangkit dari kubur hanya untuk menghabisi anaknya, kecuali well, mereka telah berubah menjadi boneka yang kemudian dikendalikan orang lain atau bagaimana, batin sang bomber sambil menatap punggung boneka sang partner. _Omong kosong!_ Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, menepis semua bayangan gila itu. Sekarang sang bomber benar-benar yakin kalau dia itu _paranoid_, tapi dia tak peduli. Selama itu mengurangi kemungkinan mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata, dia akan melakukannya. Dia tidak mahir ataupun peduli dalam merencanakan segala sesuatu, itu bukan caranya. Tidak seperti sang master boneka yang bertarung mengandalkan perencanaan yang sempurna, sang bomber terbiasa hanya mengandalkan _naluri_-nya_. Naluri_-nya tidak pernah salah.

"Danna, un?" panggilnya, mendesak sang partner yang tak menggubris permintaannya dan telah kembali sibuk dengan kugutsu-kugutsunya sembari dia sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Dia sudah menduga, sang partner tidak akan menyukai permintaannya yang mendadak itu.

"Jangan serakah, Deidara. Aku telah dengan berbaik hati menyetujui ambisi egoismu yang ingin menjadi ujung tombak misi hari ini. Misi kita sukses, tapi staminamu kacau balau. Berbeda denganku, kau mempunyai cakra dan stamina yang terbatas. Kau tidak dalam kondisi 100% sekarang, dan aku tahu tas lempungmu hanya tinggal separo. Jangan gegabah! Kau hanya akan menyusahkan aku saja nanti!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Danna!" si mata biru naik darah karena merasa diremehkan, tak peduli kalau dia memang masih merasa lelah karena pertempuran tadi siang. Deidara membatin dalam hati kenapa dia mencemaskan sang partner sampai kepada tahap seperti ini, dia juga tidak tahu, tapi nalurinya berkata begitu. Sasori si Pasir Merah melemparkan pisau kecil yang sedang dia pegang sembarangan, menyerah karena tak bisa konsentrasi bekerja dengan sang bomber merepet di belakang punggungnya, partner yang seenak udel mau mengubah rencana sempurnanya. Sang master boneka kemudian memutar badannya lagi sekarang untuk berbicara dengan sang partner.

"Dengar, aku pikir kita sepakat kalau menyusup dan bertarung dengan cepat secara sembunyi-sembunyi dalam diam adalah keahlianku. Kau itu tidak berbakat dalam menyusup. Kembang api-mu itu sangat mencolok dan berisik, belum lagi kecenderunganmu untuk berlama-lama. Peranan terbaikmu adalah sebagai pengalih perhatian, dan kau juga tahu itu!"

"Jangan meremehkanku Danna, un. Bukankah ada kau sebagai back up? Jangan bilang kalau kau tak mampu berperan sebagai back up.." Deidara pikir dia harus memenangkan argumen ini, demi menyenangkan nalurinya, meski dia pikir itu konyol sekali.

Makhluk rupawan setengah boneka itu menatap mata biru azure partner-nya lurus-lurus, tak pernah tak heran dengan kelakuan Deidara yang ajaib, selalu menggebu-gebu dan _maruk_ dalam pembagian tugas misi.

"Kau mau cepat-cepat mati, ya?" ucapnya setengah marah setengah mengancam. Atau mungkin hanya cemas atau barangkali mengejek, karena merasa sang partner gegabah sekali berkeinginan melakukan semua misi mereka sendirian, padahal dia sendiri kecapekan dan hampir meledakkan diri tadi siang. Oh entahlah, bukankah nada suaranya tidak bisa dibedakan?

"…."

Deidara hanya menjawabnya dengan diam. Sang master boneka menaikkan alis. _Merajuk? Dasar anak kecil!_ Mata hazel-nya mengerling ke jam meja bulukan yang terletak diatas meja. Sudah larut. Dan dia sedang tak berminat berdebat. Takkan selesai-selesai nanti.

"Oke, kalau itu membuatmu berhenti merepet dan cepat-cepat tidur. Kau itu berisik, keras kepala dan mengganggu pekerjaanku, dasar bodoh!" Sasori akhirnya menyetujui meski dengan mengomel, kembali menatap ke kugutsu-kugutsu nya yang sempat terabaikan dan sibuk dengan pertatal-pertitil kugutsu nya yang sempat tertunda, memungut kembali pisau kecil yang dia lempar sembarangan dengan benang cakra pada ujung jarinya. Pemuda rupawan berambut merah itu berharap sang bomber berhenti menggerocokinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan cepat-cepat tidur.

.

.

.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

Waktu berlalu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan berbagai macam objek metalik, gulungan yang dibuka-tutup, kugutsu yang diangkat-diletakkan-dipindahkan, atau lengan kugutsu yang digeser-geser atau diotak atik. Suara sang bomber tidak lagi terdengar selama berpuluh-puluh menit berikutnya, tapi itu bukan berarti kalau dia sudah terlelap. Pikirannya masih sibuk terbang melayang kemana-mana. Tentang orang tua yang membunuh anak mereka sendiri. Tentang seorang anak yang mati terbunuh dalam pelukan orang tuanya. Tentang sang partner, yang gagal memenuhi ambisi _immortalitas_nya. Dia berpikir kalau sikap _paranoid_-nya berlebihan, tapi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu. Dan, sekalipun sang partner mati, bukankah organisasi mereka tinggal mencarikan partner yang baru untuknya? Seorang shinobi yang mati dalam misi bukanlah hal yang mampu terelakkan, bukan masalah besar. Apalagi dia dan sang partner tergabung dalam organisasi criminal se-berbahaya Akatsuki. Tapi, kenapa dia sedemikian gelisah? Sang bomber berambut pirang indah itu juga tak tahu jawabannya. Nalurinya, kata hatinya, dia hanya mengikutinya. Dia, nalurinya, tak mau sang partner mati. Seni adalah keindahan dalam sekejap, dan hanya hal-hal indah yang layak dianggap seni yang patut dilenyapkan. Sasori si Pasir Merah itu, master boneka yang hidup abadi dengan boneka-boneka setan konyol itu sangat jauh dari apa yang dia definisikan sebagai seni, karena itu tidak pantas mati dan lenyap selayaknya seni, begitu batinnya berkata. Ya, dia mau selamanya tetap begini. Menatap punggung putih polos itu bekerja sepanjang malam, hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum terlelap saat malam sekaligus hal pertama yang dia lihat sewaktu membuka mata di awal hari. Deidara tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menyukai aktivitas itu, menatap punggung sang master yang asyik bekerja, dia selalu berharap kalau sang partner tidak pernah menyadari hobi aneh-nya ini, atau dia akan dianggap sinting. Well, dianggap sinting pun tak masalah, dia terbiasa dianggap seniman sinting oleh orang-orang bodoh yang dia anggap tak mengerti seni. Bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk itu berkelabatan lagi. Malam ini, dia khawatir. Teramat sangat khawatir, kalau-kalau dia takkan lagi bisa melakukan hobi aneh-nya itu, menatap punggung putih polos sang master yang bekerja sepanjang malam sampai alam mimpi menjemputnya, hal pertama yang menyapa mata biru azure-nya ketika pagi membangunkannya. Bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk itu berkelabatan lagi dan lagi, tak peduli betapa keras sang bomber berusaha menepisnya. Apa lagi yang dia harus lakukan? Sasori si Pasir Merah sudah setuju untuk mendelegasikan tugasnya kepada dia, tak ada lagi alasan untuk cemas. Dia tak ingin memikirkannya, tapi bagaimana kalau rencananya tidak berjalan mulus? Dia berbeda dengan sang master, dia tak mahir berencana. Dan, sebagai seseorang dengan naluri intuitif yang sangat tinggi, dia tahu kalau segalanya bisa terjadi.

"Danna, un.."

"APALAGI SEKARANG?" wajah boneka itu menoleh setengah berteriak, geram. _Anak kecil memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, namun tidak sama sekali ketika sedang rewel dan susah tidur._ Pemuda berambut merah memutar tubuhnya lagi dengan sempurna untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menatap Deidara lurus-lurus sambil melipat tangan dengan angkuh. Dia bersedia melakukan hampir apa saja agar partner-nya ini tutup mulut. Kugutsu-kugutsu tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya terabaikan begitu saja.

"…."

"Ingat pembicaraan kita tentang hidup, un?"

Sasori si Pasir Merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Omong kosong apalagi yang akan diucapkan anak kecil ini?_

Deidara berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Mata biru-nya menatap kosong, entah kemana.

"Apakah hidup Danna menyenangkan? Danna berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi kugutsu, dan hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menjadi benar-benar immortal. Tapi, apakah itu membuat Danna bahagia?"

Sang bomber menyadari, betapapun seseorang berusaha, tak akan ada jaminan seratus persen berhasil. Hal itu berlaku kepada siapa saja. Termasuk kepada sang partner yang selalu sempurna dalam melakukan persiapan misi, apalagi kepada dia, dirinya yang gegabah dan tak mau repot-repot mempersiapkan rencana atau persiapan macam-macam. Ya, apapun yang terjadi, hidup sebentar atau abadi, apa gunanya kalau tidak bahagia? Dia tahu kalau sang partner sudah melewati begitu banyak hal yang menyakitkan di masa lalu, jadi salahkah kalau dia memastikan partner-nya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan meskipun sebentar saja? Tak masalah hidup sementara atau abadi, yang penting bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, begitu pikirnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori, bingung. Deidara menjawab setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, masih tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku berpikir seperti apa rasanya tidak memerlukan makanan, minuman, ataupun istirahat. Tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ataupun penat. Tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu mungkin menyenangkan, tapi, Danna juga jadi tidak bisa merasakan hal-hal menyenangkan bukan? Makanan, minuman, dan tidur nyenyak merupakan aktivitas menyenangkan."

Dia tidak sedang mengada-ada. Kadang-kadang sang bomber memang memikirkannya. Apa arti dari hidup selamanya tanpa merasakan dan menikmati apa-apa? Sepertinya sangat membosankan dan menyedihkan.

"Kau ingin mencoba seperti apa rasanya mempunyai tubuh seperti ini?" Sasori mulai bertanya-tanya dengan bingung, lelucon macam apa lagi yang sedang direncanakan oleh partner-nya.

"Aku tahu Danna selalu mencoba membunuh perasaan sendiri. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Kita hidup cuma sementara, Danna. Jadi, seharusnya kita memanfaatkannya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Hal-hal yang menyakitkan, biarkan saja berlalu. "

"…Hidupku tidak sementara. Aku _Immortal_"

"Benar, kau _immortal_. Tapi belum seutuhnya _immortal_, ingat? Betapapun sempurnanya kau dalam berencana, kita tetap tidak tahu persis tentang masa depan. Dan oh, tolong berhenti menyebut aku anak kecil.. " Deidara menyela sebelum Sasori sempat memotong ucapannya

"…Aku tahu kita shinobi dan tidak seharusnya berbicara bagaimana hidup supaya menyenangkan seperti yang Danna bilang waktu itu. Tapi, meskipun kita shinobi, bukankah kita selalu punya pilihan untuk bahagia dengan cara kita sendiri?"

Ketika Sasori tidak menjawab, dia melajutkan.

"Waktu itu kau juga bilang kalau kau menganggap hidupmu berharga, jadi kau ingin hidup selamanya supaya hidupmu bisa dikenang, tapi apakah….."

Deidara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tidak lagi mendapati Sasori di atas kursi. Panik, dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jantungnya hampir copot karena lawan bicaranya yang mendadak menghilang tiba-tiba muncul tepat berada di hadapannya dengan hidung yang bersentuhan, mata hazel bulat yang indah itu menatapnya tajam dan hanya berjarak lima senti dari mata azure-nya sendiri. Sang bomber pirang gelagapan membalikkan badannya membelakangi sang partner, wajahnya terasa terbakar sampai ke telinga, diam-diam bersyukur telinga kirinya yang kemungkinan besar memerah tertutup rambut pirangnya.

Belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, sebuah tangan kugutsu meligkari pinggangnya. Sasori si Pasir Merah memeluknya dari belakang, di atas tempat tidurnya yang keras.

"D-danna…"

"Kau kecapekan. Cepat tidur."

"Aku tidak kecapekan!"

"Jangan membantah!"

Sang bomber merasakan mata azure-nya memanas. Itu tidak seperti dia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja.. apa yang Sasori no Danna pikir dia lakukan? Sepertinya dia benar tentang kelakuan sang partner yang tidak biasanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun sang partner berperilaku seperti ini, berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang sempit dan MEMELUK-nya. Bukannya dia mengeluh, tapi, tidakkah hal tersebut terlalu aneh? Rasa takut tak terperi menguasai darahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun, bayangan-bayangan mimpi tersebut terputar lagi. Semua bayangan-bayangan dan kelakuan aneh sang partner ini, apakah sebuah… _pertanda_?

"Kenapa kau ini? Kau bisa jatuh, bodoh!"

Sebelum Deidara berpikir lebih jauh, dia dikejutkan oleh tangan kugutsu yang memeluknya lebih erat, menarik badannya yang tanpa sadar telah menepi pada tepi tempat tidur mendekat kepada sang master, menjaga agar dia tak tak terguling jatuh. Punggungnya sekarang bersandar sempurna kepada dada keras sang master boneka, bahkan dia bisa merasakan container jantung yang menonjol di dada boneka sang partner.

Mata azure itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh bulir-bulir air mata.

"Tck, tempat tidurmu kecil sekali!"

_Un? Tentu saja! Itu kan tempat tidur single, mana muat untuk dua orang? Bukankah kau makhluk setengah manusia yang tak butuh tidur? Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, menyempit-nyempitkan tempat tidurku? Apa obat-menjadi-abadi-mu habis atau bagaimana?_

Deidara ingin sekali berbalik dan mendorong partner-nya jatuh, menyadarkannya supaya berhenti melakukan hal-hal aneh, tapi khawatir kalau dia akan memperlihatkan wajah membaranya yang dia tak mau membayangkan kelihatan seperti apa.

Sasori si Pasir Merah berbicara, seakan membaca kebingungan sang partner akana kelakuannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu kadang-kadang benar. Tak ada salahnya sesekali melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, seperti tidur. Oke, dalam kasusku hanya _berbaring_, tentu. Karena aku tidak butuh tidur dan tidak bisa tidur. Dasar kau, anak kecil nakal! Ini benar-benar konyol dan menggelikan, tapi kau membuatku tiba-tiba ingin mengingat, seperti apa rasanya makan, seperti apa rasanya tidur. Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku terakhir melakukannya.."

"Lucu sekali. Kalau begitu, setelah misi aku akan mengajakmu makan Dango, un, meskipun itu artinya hanya meletakkan dango dalam mulutmu dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Benar-benar menggelikan…" sang bomber berkata dingin, berniat menyindir sang master boneka supaya cepat-cepat sadar dan berhenti berperilaku aneh, mulai berteriak-teriak marah seperti biasanya.

"Ide yang bagus,.." jawab sang master boneka, diluar dugaan sang bomber yang kini air matanya telah menitik jatuh dalam diam. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia adalah shinobi yang tidak boleh menangis, terlebih dia adalah seorang missing-nin S Rank, salah satu ninja buronan paling berbahaya yang pernah ada. Dia tidak mengeluh, tapi kelakuan tak biasa sang partner membuatnya takut. Dia hanya berharap bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk itu berhenti muncul dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak sudah kuat lagi akan teror bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk itu, yang bekerjasama dengan pikiran serta naluri yang sangat ia percaya. _Cukup._ _Tolong, kumohon, hentikan!…_ jerit sang bomber dalam diam dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata, tetesan air mata seorang Deidara, seseorang missing-nin S Rank yang ditakuti. Tidakkah itu cukup? Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau sang partner tidak menyadari airmatanya. Tanpa sadar, dia menelusuri tangan kugutsu yang memeluknya erat tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, menyentuh setiap permukaan dan lekukannya. Permintaannya ditolak. Dia dikhianati. Baik naluri maupun sang pikiran mengkhianatinya, malah dengan jauh lebih bersemangat menyerangnya dengan berbagai pemikiran dan pertanyaan baru.

_Kami ini sebenarnya…apa?_

Ya, mereka adalah partner satu tim yang dikenal sebagai duo seniman akatsuki. Sama-sama seniman, namun mempunyai prinsip seni yang bertolak belakang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Deidara dengan prinsip seni abstrak, menganggap kalau seni itu adalah seperti ledakan, keindahan yang menghilang dalam sekejap. Sasori si Pasir Merah dengan prinsip seni klasik, menganggap kalau seni itu adalah keindahan yang tak lapuk oleh waktu, berlangsung abadi, seperti boneka-bonekanya yang selalu bisa diremodel ulang. Meskipun sangat berbeda secara prinsip, mereka bekerja sama dengan sangat baik dan mengagumkan. Sasori dengan persiapan dan strategi bertarungnya yang sempurna, Deidara dengan kreativitasnya untuk selalu bisa menang dalam segala kondisi, meski dengan persiapan seadanya. Mereka tim duo seniman yang hebat, salah satu yang terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Akatsuki.

Tapi, itukah jawabannya? Partner? Ya, mereka adalah partner yang hebat. Tapi, hanya segitukah? Sekedar partner?

Entahlah.

Sang bomber tidak berani memikirkan tentang kemungkinan lain, namun pikirannya telah benar-benar berkhianat secara sempurna. _Sekedar partner? Mungkin tidak_, sahut pikirannya kejam. Kalau memang mereka hanya sekedar partner, apa yang Deidara pikir dia lakukan? Kenapa dia merasa cemas tidak karu-karuan seperti ini? Seorang seniman ledakan psikopat yang mengabdi kepada organisasi criminal seperti Akatsuki tidak pernah takut kepada apapun…. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa bayangan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu membuatnya takut? Tidakkah itu aneh, karena dia takut tak bisa lagi bersama-sama sang partner? Takut karena dia takkan bisa lagi mengganggu-nya saat sedang asyik bekerja dengan kugutsu-kugutsu konyol itu? Takut karena dia takkan lagi bisa mendengar teriakan tidak sabarnya karena Deidara menyelesaikan misi terlalu lama? Takut karena takkan lagi bisa berdebat tentang apa definisi seni yang sesungguhnya? Takut karena dia takkan bisa lagi menatap punggung putih polos yang sedang asyik bekerja itu sebelum tidur dan ketika bangun di awal hari? Apakah dia takut kehilangan sang partner? Sang bomber menggenggam jari-jari kugutsu yang dingin dan keras itu dengan erat, dalam hati bersyukur kalau jari-jari sang partner tak mampu merasa, sehingga _perasaan_nya takkan ketahuan dan tersimpan rapi dalam hatinya selamanya. _Perasaan_? Apakah seorang missing-nin S rank, ninja buronan yang ditakuti seharusnya punya _perasaan_? Tidak, jangankan seorang missing-nin S rank anggota Akatsuki, seorang shinobi biasa saja tidak seharusnya punya _perasaan_, begitu yang diajarkan kepadanya. _Perasaan hanya menganggu proses seseorang untuk menjadi kuat, menghalangi seseorang dalam mencapai tujuannya dan membuat orang itu berakhir dengan mengambil tindakan-tidakan bodoh_, begitu yang pernah Sasori bilang kepadanya. Orang bodoh? Deidara terbiasa dikata-katai bodoh dan idiot, kalau mempunyai perasaan itu hanya berarti bodoh, dia takkan keberatan.

Itu menurut pendapatnya, tapi, bagaimana dengan sang partner?

Perbedaan prinsip membuat karakter mereka juga sangat jauh berbeda. Deidara yang cenderung kreatif, inisiatif, dan intuitif tidak jarang membuat Sasori si Pasir Merah naik darah, karena sang bomber seringkali bertarung seenaknya tanpa persiapan matang, sehingga tingkat keberhasilannya sulit diprediksi dan penyelesaian misi seringkali terlambat. Bukannya sang master boneka tidak mempercayainya, hanya saja dia sangat benci dibuat menunggu. Sasori si Pasir Merah lebih kuat darinya, dan Deidara tahu dia bukan tipe yang penyabar, dilihat bagaimana sang master selalu menyelesaikan misi-nya dengan buru-buru. Dia seringkali melakukan banyak hal yang membuat sang master marah dan dia bisa saja dibunuh kapanpun karena itu, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan, dia pikir sang partner selalu melindunginya saat misi. Bahkan, memancing amarah sang partner merupakan salah satu kesenangannya sekarang, karena dia tahu kalau sang master boneka tidak akan pernah melukainya. Mata azure itu menatap dengan kabur di sela-sela air matanya, sepertinya kurang tidur selama seminggu membuatnya menjadi berhalusinasi. Sang bomber mencoba menarik senyum dengan pahit._ Aku hanya berhalusinasi. Benar-benar bodoh. Menggelikan sekali, _batinnya menertawakan diri sendiri. _Benarkah begitu? Benar, bukan? aku hanya berhalusinasi, tolong katakan!_

Tangan kugutsu yang sedang dia telusuri tanpa sadar itu tiba-tiba balas menggenggam tangannya, seakan ingin turut memberikan jawaban. Darah sang bomber berdesir, jantungnya berpacu, benarkah tangan kugutsu ini tak mampu merasa? Jauh lebih mudah menanyakan secara langsung kepada orangnya, tapi mulutnya terkunci, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Dia takut akan tanggapan sang partner. Dia sudah muak dianggap sebagai bocah kecil yang menggelikan. Dan, segala hal tentang mereka, dia dan sang partner, beserta _perasaan_, bagaimana kira-kira tanggapan sang partner kalau dia menanyakannya? Terlalu aneh, terlalu random. Mereka adalah missing-nin kelas S, anggota Akatsuki yang ditakuti seantero negeri, tidak lazim untuk membicarakan atau mengalami hal-hal semacam ini. Dan diatas segalanya, mereka mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama. Tidak mungkin! _Danna, aku bingung. Kita ini apa? Tolong, katakanlah sesuatu! Berbicaralah padaku, bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kita? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?_ _Tentang kita_? _Mungkinkah ini….cinta?_ Deidara ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kemana saja, supaya suara dalam kepalanya berhenti berbicara dan berhalusinasi.

"Deidara? Kau masih terjaga?" suara sang master tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan malam dan kebuntuan pikirannya.

"D-danna,…" sang bomber memulai, menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hati kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku tentang satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Besok, jangan mati. Aku tahu kau tak bisa mati, tapi jangan gegabah karena itu! Kau hanya akan mengekspos kelemahanmu." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, sang bomber tak berhasil menanyakan dan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi. Tapi, bukankah itu yang benar-benar dia inginkan? Dia hanya ingin terus bersama-sama sang partner seperti ini, tak boleh ada apapun yang memisahkan mereka, dia hanya tak mau partner-nya itu mati, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sasori tertawa pelan.

"Itu adalah kalimat-kalimatku, jangan seenaknya mengambilnya seperti itu, apalagi menggunakannya padaku. Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, anak kecil _gila kerja_? Dan, kupikir kita sepakat kalau 'gegabah' adalah nama tengahmu, itu bukan kata-kata untukku. Dan oh, permintaanmu itu jelas-jelas lebih dari _satu_"

"Danna! Berjanjilah!"

"Cukup. Cepat tidur, anak kecil nakal.."

Deidara mencoba kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara, ada sejuta hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dan tanyakan, tapi tangan kugutsu yang melingkari pinggangnya mendekapnya semakin erat, begitu juga dengan genggaman sang master pada jari-jarinya, seakan-akan mengisyaratkan kalau tidak perlu bersuara, tidak perlu ada kata-kata. Sang bomber mencoba untuk tersenyum, berpikir kalau dia mungkin berhalusinasi lagi. Dia menatap lemah genggaman sang master pada jari-jarinya, punggungnya berkeringat karena dekapan erat sang master pada dadanya yang keras dan dingin, kemudian seketika bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk itu mulai menghilang. Deidara tak tahu kenapa, tapi, rasa damai sekarang mengisi jiwa dan raganya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pelukan sang master atau genggaman pada jari-jarinya, dia tak peduli, semua kekhawatiran dan mimpi-mimpi buruknya sekarang hanya terdengar jauh dan samar-samar seperti deburan ombak yang mengehempas bebatuan karang di pantai pulau seberang, tidak terdengar jelas, tidak lagi menakutkan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, tidak lagi khawatir dengan apa pendapat sang master tentang dirinya atau apa _arti mereka_, dia akan bisa menanyakannya kapan-kapan, mungkin nanti, ketika misi menangkap jinchuuriki ichibi ini telah selesai. Bukankah dia berjanji akan mengajak Danna-nya makan dango? Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan, diantaranya adalah menonton dengan seksama bagaimana Sasori si Pasir Merah, master kugutsu legendaris dari Sunagakure mencoba untuk makan pertama kalinya setelah berdekade-dekade, memasukkan dango ke dalam mulut boneka-nya hanya untuk mengeluarkannya kembali. Deidara tersenyum membayangkan hal tersebut, dan semua mimpi-mimpi buruk itu lenyap tak bersisa dari kepalanya. Pandangannya pada genggaman jari-jari itu semakin kabur, seiring rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyergap dan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang, menggiring sang seniman ledakan ke alam mimpi. Malam itu tidurnya sangat pulas, mimpi buruk itu tak pernah lagi datang. Deidara tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya 3 hari kemudian.

**TBC**

HOAAAAA,… Akhirnya publish juga. Tadinya aku hanya ingin ada romance di chapter terakhir saja, tapi tanpa kusadari jari-jariku bergerak sendiri mengetikkannya disini. xD. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga readers tidak bosan dengan ff ku ini. Aku minta maaf kalau ff-nya sangat panjang, aku hanya terlalu menyukai SasoDei dan senang sekali mengabadikan setiap detail interaksi mereka yang muncul di kepalaku dan jadilah seperti ini. Ditunggu **Review-nya** ya!

Vii Ayuzawa : Huehuehue, kalau yang ini bagaimana? xD. Tadinya maunya sih 3 chapter, trus molor jadi 4 chapter, finally kayaknya 5 chapter xD. Muahaha, authornya keenakan menggombal*plak. Insya Allah akan selesai sebelum bulan September habis kok. Tenang,... xD

Kyori SasoDei : Hastagaaa, aku lupaaaa... "**Sebab, orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain."** itu creditnya dari komik Detective Conan, wkwk, pas si Miwako menggalau ingat pacarnya yang mati pas menjinakkan bom xD. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa kepikiran kesana xD. Oh ya nak,... HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAAA,... ini aku update. Bagaimana? Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu xD

icah-sama : Makanya aku suka mereka berdua. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain*eh. Hehe, bagaimana, cuk? Aku membuat Dei-chan mu galau lagi, tapi tenang galama-lama kok, hanya sampai ff ini berakhir*kabur. Review lagi ya,pls..

BlueBubbleBoom : Samaaaaa,... saya juga suka banget sama semua seni-seni rumit mendokusai yang ada diantara mereka. itu sosweet banget T_T. Semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini juga ya. Semoga memenuhi harapanmu xD

Thanks banget buat Silent Readers dan Reviewers yang sudah susah payah mampir, baca ff ini, dan review.

Sekarang ayoooo,...

.** RnR, **please?


	4. Chapter 4

_Apakah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, Sasori no Danna?_

_Benarkah itu seperti yang selalu kau bilang?_

_Pendapatku, pendapatmu, mana yang lebih benar?_

_Aku selalu berpikir kalau keberadaan seorang seniman adalah untuk berkarya._

_Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku masih merasakan perasaan kosong ini, bahkan setelah aku memnyempurnakan banyak karya-karyaku._

_Berkarya, benarkah itu tujuan hidupku?_

_Keberadaanku di dunia ini,… untuk apa sebenarnya?_

**Hidup**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : IC (?), typo(s), EYD berantakan, bikin keriting kepala

(For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & slight Afterlife)

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"_Mission Accompished!" _teriak sang pemuda pirang sambil turun dari burung putih antiknya dengan riang. Namun, sang pemuda terkejut dan langsung berkelit ketika sang partner menyambutnya dengan tusukan ekor Hiruko yang beracun.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan membuatku menunggu!" suara berat itu terdengar marah.

"Sabar sedikit, Danna. Lawan kita ini jinchuuriki, dan dia cukup kuat, un.. " ucap bomber itu setelah berhasil berdiri dengan sukses. Pemilik mata biru itu tampak kacau penuh debu dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang awut-awutan, tangan kirinya putus, tapi dia baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kubilang kan, persiapkan diri baik-baik!"

"Persiapanmu bagaimana emang?"

"Sempurna!"

Sasori si Pasir Merah menatap onggokan tidak jelas yangmenggantung di bahu sang partner yang tadinya adalah tangan kiri.

"Tch,.. aku tak akan berkomentar apa-apa tentang tanganmu..", tukasnya mengejek.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MEMINTA KOMENTARMU?"

Angin padang pasir di pagi buta yang sejuk menemani Deidara berjalan dengan santai bersama sang partner menyeberangi gurun pasir yang luas tak berujung. Gaara, sang jinchuuriki ichibi yang sekarat terbungkus rapi di ekor salah satu makhluk burung ciptaannya. Misi selesai dengan sukses. Sang bomber menarik napas dengan lega, menoleh sekilas pada partner-nya yang seratus persen _hidup_. Sang partner balas menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, mengerling pada tangan kiri-nya yang putus pada bagian siku. Berarti mimpi yang kemaren-kemaren itu salah, cuma bunga tidur, _hoax_. Semuanya berlangsung baik-baik saja, normal seperti biasanya. Sang bomber menikmati perjalanan pulangnya ke markas dengan lega, menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang benar-benar terasa sangat segar. Bayangan-bayangan tentang mimpi buruk itu masih teringat sesekali, namun tidak lagi berarti. Eksistensinya hanya seperti deburan ombak yang menghantam pulau seberang, tidak lagi terdengar, tidak lagi menakutkan. Saat ini, Deidara benar-benar yakin kalau mimpi buruknya itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur yang tak berarti. Bahkan naluri seorang Deidara pun bisa salah sekali-kali, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

Deidara yang Sasori si Pasir Merah tahu mempunyai naluri yang tidak pernah salah. Bahkan meskipun sang bomber tidak pernah menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian,

DHUAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar yang memekakkan telinga teredam sebelum mencapai puncak daya hancurnya. Sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat tersebut, muncul sesosok pemuda bermata biru azure dari bongkahan tanah kering yang retak. Pemuda itu penuh debu dan berantakan, rambut pirang panjangnya awut-awutan, lengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merahnya robek dengan timpang, menggantung lemas seakan tak berisi, menandakan bahwa kedua tangannya tidak ada lagi disana, buntung, dengan ukuran yang tidak sama. Napas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal, berlutut diantara dua kakinya, kedua sisi sampingnya berdenyut perih.

Masih terbayang jelas di ingatannya, seorang nenek sangat renta dibawa tertatih oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda ke hadapan bocah kyubi itu, keduanya tampak kacau, tapi hidup dan kelihatan baik-baik saja. Itu tandanya, mereka berhasil mengalahkan partner-nya, Sasori si Pasir Merah.

_Tidak, Tidak mungkin. Sasori no Danna,.. dia tak mungkin kalah melawan nenek tua peot dan anak gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu… Tidak mungkin!_

Pemuda itu menegakkan kedua kakinya dengan gemetaran, menahan sakit dan penat, kemudian dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa mulai berlari sekuat badannya yang remuk bisa membawanya.

_Sasori no Danna! Tidak, dia tidak mungkin mati. Dia immortal, orang membosankan yang tidak bisa mati, hidup selamanya, konyol dan jelek, tidak seperti karya-karya seni-ku!_

Deidara terus berlari menyusuri hutan, mengumpat setiap detik karena kakinya yang lemas tak bisa membawanya lari lebih cepat. Dia tak bisa terbang, lempung peledaknya habis dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat menyesal tidak mempersiapkan lempung yang lebih banyak. Dia terlalu meremehkan jinchuuriki itu. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau bocah kyubi dan dayang-dayangnya akan muncul membalas dendam? Suara Sasori yang mengkritik kebiasaan semborononya bergaung-gaung di dalam kepalanya dan membuat hatinya sakit. Oke, dia memang sembrono, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori no Danna? Sang master boneka seharusnya bisa membereskan dua cewek lemah itu lebih cepat dan menyusul membantunya membereskan si bocah kyubi beserta dayang-dayangnya itu, sehingga penangkapan kyubi akan berlangsung lancar. Sasori no Danna , apa yang sedang dia pikir dia lakukan? Membuatnya menunggu seperti ini, apa dia sudah lupa dengan filosofi membosankannya yang benci menunggu maupun membuat orang lain menunggu itu? Tunggu,…. Dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi? ….

Tanpa sang bomber inginkan, kelabatan-kelabatan mimpi buruk itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Kugutsu-kugutsu rusak bertebaran acak. Seorang pemuda berambut merah setengah boneka dengan jantung tertusuk sepasang katana oleh sepasang boneka di masing sisi-sisinya seakan berdekapan dan serempak jatuh terjerembab, tertelungkup mencium tanah. Deidara mencoba menepisnya, memejamkan matanya sambil berlari, mencoba mengingat dengan hati-hati, tangan kugutsu keras dan dingin yang melingkari pinggangnya semalam, setiap detail bentuk, ukuran, dan lengkungannya yang sempurna, berharap akan merasakan lagi kedamaian yang rasakan malam itu, malam terakhirnya bersama-sama sang partner. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil penakut yang bisa diteror oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk konyol seperti itu. Tidak, tidak dengan tangan kugutsu itu yang ada di pinggangnya, tidak dengan dada keras dan dingin sang partner yang menghangatkan punggungnya yang kedinginan, tidak dengan perkataan-perkataan sang partner yang tanpa diminta selalu menenangkan hatinya yang ketakutan, bahkan meskipun tanpa Deidara menyebutkannya. Sang seniman membuka matanya, dan kepanikan luar biasa pun langsung menerjang. Tidak ada tangan kugutsu yang memeluknya, dada keras sang partner yang menghangatkannya, atau perkataan-perkataan sang partner yang menenangkan. Saat ini dia sendirian, melompati dahan demi dahan menuju markas mereka dengan kaki yang serasa remuk. Deidara mencoba sekeras mungkin menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak, dengan pikiran bahwa dia akan segera bertemu partnernya dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkan Sasori, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin mati. Deidara tahu betul itu, tapi itu tidak membantunya untuk berhenti merasa khawatir, anehnya.

_Tidak mungkin! Sasori no Danna tidak mungkin kalah dari nenek tua reyot dan anak kecil ingusan itu! Cih, apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan? Membual tentang seni adalah keindahan yang berlangsung selamanya, lalu mati sedetik kemudian? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya!_

Tidak peduli betapapun sang bomber mencoba, ingatan akan tangan kugutsu yang keras dan dingin itu justru membuat rasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bayangan-bayangan mimpi buruk itu entah kenapa terasa semakin nyata, ditambah kenyataan kalau saat ini dia sedang sendirian, berlari tertatih dengan kakinya yang penat, tanpa sang partner yang biasanya selalu ada disisinya dimanapun dia berada. Kekhawatirannya tiba-tiba memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. DEG, sang seniman tiba-tiba merasakan seolah-olah jantungnya berhenti berdetak, perih tertusuk sembilu, seluruh darah seakan menguap dari pembuluh-pembuluhnya, namun dia tak peduli, dia tetap berlari. Seniman ledakan itu berlari lebih cepat, tak mempedulikan kepalanya yang mendadak pening, kakinya yang sudah mati rasa atau denyut perih tak terperi di kedua sisi samping tubuhnya. Perutnya serasa mual dan melilit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan penuh luka karena pertarungan dan aktivitas tanpa henti selama tiga hari penuh, tapi, tak ada yang lebih nyeri daripada bagian yang terletak di ulu hatinya.

_Sasori no Danna! Kau tak boleh mati! Kau sudah berjanji…._

Dan sang seniman tidak ingat kalau sang master boneka pernah berjanji apapun…

.

.

Akhirnya, gua itu terlihat dari kejauhan. Deidara tidak memperlambat larinya, dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di mulut gua itu.

.

.

Markas persembunyian organisasi mereka tersebut terlihat kacau. Goa itu sendiri terlihat roboh, cahaya matahari masuk dengan leluasa menerangi seluruh sudut gua. Lutut sang bomber gemetar. Semua apa yang tampak di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak dapat bergerak, ratusan kugutsu rusak bertebaran di sana-sini. Menguasai perasaannya, sang bomber berlari masuk ke dalam goa, mencoba melawan semua bayangan mimpi buruk yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"SASORI NO DANNA!"

Sang bomber berlari mengitari gua tersebut, dengan hati trenyuh mengecek satu per satu kugutsu yang tergeletak rusak, setengah berharap menemukan salah satu partnernya disana. Dia tak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya, jadi sang seniman menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk membolak-balikkan badan kugutsu tersebut dengan tidak sabar, berharap setiap detik dia akan mendapatkan respon apa saja, mungkin serbuan kunai atau jarum beracun dari pihak yang marah besar karena karya seninya diperlakukan dengan tidak hormat. Tidak masalah, Deidara tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sasori masih hidup dan semua bayangan konyol itu salah.

Dia terus menerus berteriak seperti orang gila.

"SASORI NO DANNA!"

Hanya gaung pantulan suaranya sendiri yang menjawab. Sang bomber tersungkur, kakinya tak lagi kuat menuruti kemauannya. Dan, disanalah dia melihatnya. Tepat di depan mata azurenya, terdapat tiga kugutsu yang saling berpelukan, tersungkur mencium tanah. Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, Deidara merasakan kalau semua udara yang ada diatas permukaan bumi tersedot, dia tak mampu lagi bernapas. Kedua tangannya yang tak utuh terasa sangat perih, sekujur badannya serasa remuk, tapi, tidak ada yang lebih nyeri daripada dadanya yang terasa tertusuk beribu jarum yang tak kelihatan.

Deidara tidak ingin kehilangan harapan, dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, dia bangkit dan menyeret tubuhnya mendekat kepada tiga kugutsu tersebut dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, perutnya melilit perih dan mual. _Ini belum tentu dia, belum tentu. Kalaupun ini dia, mungkin dia hanya terluka, aku akan bisa menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkannya nanti atau bagaimana,_ batin sang bomber.

Deidara membalik kugutsu berambut merah yang terletak di tengah tersebut, dengan potongan tangannya yang perih. Kontainer jantung yang bertuliskan kanji "Scorpion" itu tertusuk sepasang katana, menguarkan cairan bewarna ungu. Deidara tidak mau mempercayainya, membalik wajah yang tertoleh membelakanginya itu dengan gemetaran, sang partner mungkin hanya pingsan, tidur, atau bercanda. Namun, dia tahu bahwa dia salah. Wajah itu tertoleh menghadapnya, menampakkan fitur wajah kaku boneka Sasori si Pasir Merah. Mata hazel bulat, besar dan indah itu menyapa, mengintip dari kelopaknya yang sayu, menatap, namun tak lagi melihat. Mata hazel itu sudah kehilangan cahayanya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

Satu detik,.. dua detik,.. sepuluh detik berlalu. Detik berlalu berganti menit. Menit demi menit berlalu dan tak seorang pun yang peduli untuk menghitungnya. Seniman ledakan itu tak bergerak, menahan napas, tetap dengan posisinya yang berlutut, mematung menatap tubuh kaku sang master boneka, seakan berharap kalau tubuh boneka itu bisa saja bergerak setiap saat.

.

.

Ini, adalah mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Ini hanya salah satu dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya yang biasa. Pasti begitu. Dia tak perlu khawatir, dia akan terjaga secepatnya dan mendapati punggung putih polos itu menyapa seperti biasa, lalu segalanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. _Ini hanya mimpi, bukan? Seseorang, tolong katakan begitu, _batinnya lirih. Menit demi menit terus berlalu dengan sang bomber tetap mematung tak bergerak, sebelum akhirnya rasa perih tak terperi dari kedua tangannya yang tak utuh menghempaskannya pada kenyataan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Partnernya sudah tiada, sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu, karena itu berarti dia tak lagi perlu memecahkan misteri perasaan misterius sekaligus terlarang yang dia rasakan kepada sang partner. Dan, tak akan ada lagi perdebatan-perdebatan konyol, atau omelan-omelan menyebalkan dan nada-nada sombong meremehkan pada karyanya.

.

.

Benarkah? Selagi dia berpikir begitu, suara berat sang master boneka yang bernada bosan bergaung-gaung di kepalanya, dan dadanya terasa sakit. Teramat sakit. Dia, tak akan pernah lagi mendengarkan suara bosan yang meremehkan itu. Suara menyebalkan yang selalu menenangkannya di saat gelisah, bahkan meskipun Deidara tak pernah membicarakan kegelisahannya. Seumur hidupnya, Deidara tak pernah merasa gelisah lebih dari ini. Ironisnya, tak ada yang akan menenangkannya kali ini. Kegelisahan ini, dia tak tahu bagaimana cara melawannya sekarang.

.

.

Gelisah? Semua yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat jauh dari sekedar gelisah. Rasanya seakan-akan sesuatu yang berharga dalam dirinya, inti kehidupannya –sepertinya sesuatu yang disebut jiwa- tercabut secara mengerikan dan dibawa pergi, seiring dengan kepergian sang partner. Rasanya kosong. Hampa. Benar-benar hampa. Yang tersisa hanya kesedihan. Kehilangan. Perasaan-perasaan yang sangat mengerikan. Yang terburuk dari semua ini adalah, tak ada yang bisa membantunya melawan semua perasaan mengerikan itu sekarang. Orang yang biasanya selalu membantunya dalam hal ini telah tiada. Dia sendirian. Benar-benar sendiri. Bulir-bulir air mata akhirnya jatuh mengaliri pipi sang bomber yang kotor dan penuh debu.

.

.

Air sungai mengalir jernih dan tenang, bewarna gelap kemerahan karena memantulkan cahaya jingga dari langit senja yang semerah darah. Alirannya yang tak beriak bersinar kilau kemilau, melewati lintasan tak berbatu dengan anggun di depan sebuah gua hancur berantakan yang kegelapannya serta merta tercabik oleh cahaya keemasan mentari senja. Angin senja meniup harum dedaunan pepohonan rindang yang seakan-akan menari. Namun, tidak satupun yang mampu meredam jeritan memilukan dan menyayat hati itu. Tidak ada, tidak terkecuali semua keindahan alam itu, yang sekarang telah menjadi saksi bisu. Saksi bisu dari ratapan itu.

.

.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu meringkuk seperti ulat, memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menumpahkan semua air mata pada lututnya, letih berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, dia masih berharap kalau semua yang dia alami itu hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk panjang, dimana dia akan terjaga secepatnya. Kalau ini hanya mimpi, dia memohon supaya dia terjaga lebih cepat, dia tak berpikir kalau dia akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia merindukan partnernya itu lebih dari apapun, meskipun dia lebih suka mati daripada mengakuinya secara langsung.

Kesedihan ini, kehilangan ini, tak pernah ada kata-kata apapun yang pas untuk mengekspresikannya. Kesedihan ini sungguh sangat dalam dan perih, tak terperi. Sangat ironis karena ini sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya, Deidara sang seniman ledakan yang selalu membunuh dan menghancurkan apapun dengan suka cita. Tak pernah ada kata sedih sebelumnya dalam kamus seorang Deidara. Dia tak pernah merasa sedih karena kehilangan apapun, karena dia tidak pernah suka sesuatu yang bertahan lama. Sesuatu yang bertahan lama itu membosankan. _Sesuatu itu indah karena eksistensinya hanya berlangsung dalam sekejap_, itu adalah yang selalu dia percaya. Kalau memang dia menyayangi partnernya,-bahkan dalam kategori rasa yang tidak seharusnya patut-, tidak seharusnya dia merasa sedih, bukan? Kalau dia menghormati sesuatu yang sementara, yg menghilang dalam sekejap mata, seharusnya dia menghargai kematian sang partner dan bangga atasnya, bukan? Dia seharusnya menghargai kematian Sasori selayaknya shinobi sejati, seperti bagaimana dia menghargai kematian pemuda pemberani yang mereka bunuh tempo hari. Sasori si Pasir Merah mati dengan terhormat, setelah mengabadikan hidupnya yang sementara dengan membuat karya-karya seni yang maha hebat dan takkan terlupakan. Dalam perspektif seorang seniman yang berpikir bahwa eksistensi hidup adalah untuk berkarya, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bersedih hati.

.

.

Dan Deidara _memang_ menghargai hidup sang partner sebagai shinobi sekaligus seniman yang sejati. Tapi,..

.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia masih merasakan ketidak bahagiaan? Mungkin dia hanya merasakan rasa berkabung yang teramat dalam sebagai sesama seniman. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kematian sang partner, dan diatas segalanya dia adalah seorang shinobi,-yang tak seharusnya merasakan kesedihan-. Sang seniman merasakan ada yang hilang dari dirinya semenjak sang partner tiada. Sang partner pergi meninggalkannya, membawa serta semua rasa kebahagiaan yang pernah dia punya. _Kebahagiaan?_ Sang bomber ingat ketika sang partner bersikukuh bahwa shinobi bukan jenis orang yang memikirkan bagaimana hidup supaya bahagia, dan dirinya sendirilah yang bersikeras kalau shinobi sekalipun seharusnya bisa hidup berbahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir, menyadari betapa naïf-nya dia. Tak ada cara apapun baginya untuk bahagia sekarang. Semua pintu kebahagiaan sudah tertutup rapat baginya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

_Kalau begitu_

_Hidup, apa itu hidup?_

_Apa artinya hidup?_

_Kalau kau tak bisa bahagia dalam hidupmu, apa gunanya hidup?_

.

.

.

Deidara membuka mata azure-nya yang sedari tadi terpejam dalam duka, untuk kesekian kalinya berharap kalau pemandangan yang akan dia temukan adalah punggung putih polos yang sedang membelakanginya. Bahwa semua yang dia alami hanyalah mimpi buruk berkepanjangan atau barangkali genjutsu yang mengerikan.

.

.

Well, tentu saja tidak. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya hanyalah angka yang berbaris-baris.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30, 31,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,

15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21,

22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,

29, 30,

1

Deidara memperhatikan deretan-deretan angka tersebut dengan seksama.

.

.

_Hidup, apa artinya hidup?_

_Aku tak akan lagi bisa bahagia, jadi apa tujuanku untuk hidup?_

.

.

Deidara memperhatikan lagi deretan-deretan angka itu dengan seksama.

.

.

_Oke, mungkin inilah saatnya._

_Mungkin ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. _

_Aku adalah seorang seniman. Aku hidup untuk berkarya. Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan karya-karya seni-ku bukan? _

_Aku juga sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, meskipun itu hanya untuk sesaat. Sesaat yang indah. Indah karena hanya sesaat._

_Jadi, mungkin inilah saatnya._

_Saat yang tepat,… bukan?_

_Untuk mengakhiri semua ini._

_Hidup ini._

_Hidupku._

_._

_._

Sang seniman mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi dia tangkupkan ke dadanya yang sebelah kiri, memandang mulut yang berada di tengah-tengah telapak tangannya, tersenyum lebar dengan lidah terjulur. Tidak hanya itu, sang bomber merasakan kedutan-kedutan di dadanya tersebut. Kedutan-kedutan tak sabar dari sebuah mulut lain yang tersegel. Puncak mahakarya-nya._ His true hidden masterpiece_.

.

.

_Hidup._

_Apa arti hidup?_

_Bagi seorang seniman sepertiku, hidup artinya adalah berkarya. _

_Membuat semua orang takjub akan keindahan sebuah karya seni._

_Meski keindahannya hanya bisa dinikmati dalam sekejap sebelum hilang tak berbekas._

_Meski hidup itu juga sementara._

_._

_._

_Hilang tak berbekas?_

.

.

Deidara menatap lagi tangan kirinya yang mencibir. Suara bosan seseorang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Perdebatannya dengan sang master boneka.

.

.

"…_.. Justru sesuatu yang menghilang dengan cepat itu yang membosankan! Apa bagusnya coba, kau baru menikmati keindahannya sekejap mata, kemudian langsung hilang tak berbekas, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain yang juga akan menghilang dengan cepat. Percuma saja sesuatu itu ada kalau begitu, kalau tak bisa dikenang! Sama seperti kembang api konyolmu itu!"_

"_Jadi, kau membuat boneka-boneka setan ini supaya bisa dikenang? Kau membuat tubuhmu menjadi salah satu diantara boneka-boneka ini juga karena ingin dikenang? Memangnya siapa yang akan mengenangmu, Danna? Tidak akan ada yang mengenang boneka-boneka mu ini selamanya. Semua orang yang pernah berhadapan denganmu mati dalam sekejap mata, tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bercerita apalagi mengenang tentang boneka-boneka mu ini, juga dirimu! Huh, kau bermulut besar. Pada akhirnya, seni mu juga akan sama saja dengan punya ku. Tak ada yang mengenangnya karena tidak ada yang hidup untuk mengenangnya!"_

"_Karena itu aku membenci manusia. Mereka membosankan karena hidup hanya untuk sementara waktu, dan kenangan akan menghilang begitu saja setelah mereka mati."_

"_Siapa yang peduli dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti kenangan? Sebagian kenangan hanya akan membuat kita merasa buruk, karena itu justru bagus kalau kenangan itu cepat menghilang. Hidup kita ini singkat, Danna! Kita harus mengisinya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kita anggap penting! Karena kita adalah seniman, maka mari kita hiasi hidup kita yang pendek ini dengan berkarya!" _

"_Aku ingin hidup selamanya. Dengan begitu, kenangan juga akan tetap hidup, karena ada aku yang akan selalu mengenangnya. Seperti seni-seni ku. __**Sebab, orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain**__."_

.

.

Deidara tertawa getir disela-sela air matanya yang mengering, pipinya kotor karena jejak air mata. Betapa naifnya dia, berbicara sok tentang betapa merepotkannya suatu kenangan. Dan betapa kenangan itu membuatnya merasa buruk dan seharusnya cepat-cepat dihilangkan. Dia dahulu terlalu naïf, tidak mengerti apapun tentang hidup, tentang kenangan. Sebelum ini, dia selalu berpikir kalau dia sangat mengerti Sasori dan kehilangan yang sang partner rasakan, kematian orang tuanya. Karena itu dia membenci kenangan, karena kenangan itu hanyalah suatu hal bodoh merepotkan yang mengguratkan kesedihan abadi pada diri partner-nya. Kesedihan teramat dalam yang sampai membuat partner-nya menyerah dan membunuh semua perasaan yang dia punya dengan mencoba untuk menjadi boneka agar tak lagi bisa merasa. Membunuh perasaan, sebelum dibunuh oleh perasaan itu sendiri. Perasaan sedih yang ditimbulkan oleh kenangan. Perasaaan mengerikan yang sebelumnya adalah perasaan yang indah, cinta dan kebersamaan. Kenangan. Itu. Menyebalkan. Karena kenangan itu merepotkan. Karena kenangan itu membuat partnernya menderita. Karena itu Deidara membenci kenangan dan selalu berusaha berbuat apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang partner dari kesedihannya yang selalu tersembunyi sebagai seorang shinobi. Hidup sebagai wadah kenangan orang yang sudah mati? Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dari itu. Apapun yang terjadi, seseorang harusnya cepat bangkit karena hidup terus berjalan.

.

.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu, sebelum dia tahu arti penting sebuah kenangan.

.

.

Pipi dengan jejak air mata yang sudah mengering itu kembali basah oleh tetesan-tetesan airmata baru. Dia selalu berpikir kalau dia sangat memahami partner-nya. Dia selalu percaya kalau dia dapat membantu sang partner menghapus kenangan-kenangan lamanya yang menyiksa, membebaskan sang partner dari belenggu-belenggu kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi, dia ternyata keliru. Benar-benar keliru. Dia ternyata tidak pernah benar-benar memahami Sasori. Kenangan itu memang sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tapi bukan hal yang benar-benar bisa disingkirkan. Bahkan seorang Deidara yang meyakini kalau sesuatu yang tahan lama itu membosankan tidak mampu berkutik dalam melenyapkan kenangan. Karena, meskipun menyakitkan, kenangan itu adalah hal yang indah dan berharga di saat yang bersamaan. Justru, semakin menyakitkan sebuah kenangan menunjukkan bahwa semakin berharga kenangan tersebut. Seperti kenangan Sasori tentang orang tuanya. Seperti kenangan Deidara tentang Sasori.

.

.

Kata-kata Sasori kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

"_Aku ingin hidup selamanya. Dengan begitu, kenangan juga akan tetap hidup, karena ada aku yang akan selalu mengenangnya. Seperti seni-seni ku. __**Sebab, orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain**__."_

.

.

Waktu itu, Deidara berpikir kalau Sasori itu bodoh. Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk bersedia menjadi wadah kenangan orang yang telah mati? Deidara tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang lebih konyol dari itu sebelumnya. Hidup selamanya saja sudah terdengar konyol bagi perspektif seorang Deidara, apalagi hidup demi kenangan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Tapi, saat ini, sang bomber mengerti maksud dari sang master boneka. Seniman itu tersenyum dalam tangisannya, kehilangan atas sang partner membuatnya sampai kepada sebuah pemahaman baru. Dia menghibur diri karena dia pikir dia dapat setingkat lebih memahami Sasori sekarang, setelah dia kehilangannya. Sasori tidak bodoh karena membuat hidupnya selalu terikat kenangan dengan orang tuanya sehingga membuatnya menderita. Sasori sudah terlalu letih untuk bersedih hati dan berusaha menghapus kenangan tersebut, sehingga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menerima kenangan itu sebagai bagian dari dirinya, bagian dari hidupnya. Karena kenangan, dalam saat yang bersamaan juga merupakan sesuatu yang berharga.

.

.

Deidara tertegun. Begitukah? Mungkin dia juga seharusnya begitu, berhenti berusaha untuk menepis kesedihan yang dia alami dan mulai berusaha menerima kehadiran kesedihan dan kenangannya dengan Sasori yang dia anggap berharga dengan hati lapang. Dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan berbesar hati, menerima kenangan terindah yang pernah dia alami untuk menemaninya.

.

.

Suara bosan sang partner kembali terngingan di telinga bomber itu.

"_Aku ingin hidup selamanya. Dengan begitu, kenangan juga akan tetap hidup, karena ada aku yang akan selalu mengenangnya. Seperti seni-seni ku. __**Sebab, orang yang sudah mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain**__."_

.

Kebimbangan menghampiri sang bomber. Itu tidak begitu sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini dia yakini, namun memutuskan untuk tetap hidup sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Dengan begitu, Sasori akan tetap hidup dalam kenangannya, karena ada seorang Deidara yang akan selalu mengingatnya.

.

_Tapi, bagaimanapun, tidakkah tetap hidup seperti itu menyakitkan?_

_Hidup sebagai wadah kenangan orang yang telah mati, bagaimanapun, tetap menyakitkan_

_Kau mengalaminya_

_Kau merasakannya kan, Sasori no Danna?_

.

.

_Sasori no Danna, kau mungkin kuat menahan duka kenanganmu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun_

_Tapi, aku tidak seperti dirimu. Aku tidak sekuat dirimu._

_Sanggupkah aku hidup seperti itu?_

_Demi kenangan tentangmu, sanggupkah aku?_

_Jawab aku, Sasori no Danna!_

.

Hanya tiupan angin yang berhembus menyelusup di cerukan gua itu yang menjawab.

.

_Aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup, _

_Karena, bahkan kau sendiri gagal menjadi abadi_

_Kau berusaha untuk tetap hidup demi kenangan tentang orang tuamu_

_Tapi, kau tetap saja mati, kau akan menghilang_

_Dan begitu juga kenangan tentang orang tuamu akan mati bersamamu_

_Kau bodoh sekali, Sasori no Danna_

_Tujuan hidupmu tidak tercapai_

_Dasar Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh dan menyedihkan_

_Aku kasihan sekali padamu, Sasori no Danna_

_._

_._

_Tapi, aku jauh lebih bodoh_

_Karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah kehilanganmu_

_Aku memang idiot yang bermulut besar_

_Kenangan itu ternyata berbeda dengan bom tanah liatku_

_Kenangan itu tidak mudah menghilang,_

_Terutama kenangan yang sangat berharga_

_Seperti kenangan tentang mu_

_Dan aku juga tidak mau menghapusnya_

_Jadi, apakah aku ini sekarang?_

_Aku bingung_

_Apa tujuan hidupku?_

_Berkarya?_

_Aku juga ingin hidup untuk mengenangmu,_

_Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, dalam kenanganku_

_Dengan kau hidup dalam kenanganku, kenangan tentang orang tuamu juga akan tetap akan hidup_

_Aku bisa membantu mencapai tujuan hidupmu_

_Meski hidup tanpamu itu sangat saulit_

_._

_._

_Tapi, tidak sepertimu, aku hidup hanya sementara_

_Kau yang berambisi hidup abadi_ _saja tak mampu mencapainya_

_Bagaimana dengan aku?_

_Aku sungguh bodoh,_

_Berpikir kalau aku sanggup melakukannya_

.

Air mata yang sempat terhenti sesaat itu kembali bercucuran dengan deras.

.

.

_Aku tidak hanya bodoh_

_Aku tidak hanya jauh lebih bodoh_

_Aku adalah makhluk yang paling bodoh_

_Kau memperlakukan kenangan dengan orang tuamu seperti itu sangat wajar_

_Cinta seorang anak kepada orang tua itu wajar dan selayaknya_

_Tapi, bagaimana dengan aku?_

_Melakukan hal seperti ini untukmu ,_

_Mempunyai perasaan seperti ini padamu_

_Selain terlarang_

_Itu juga tidak seperti kau mengetahuinya_

_Itu juga tidak seperti apakah kau mengizinkannya, perasaan terlarangku padamu ini_

_Itu juga tidak seperti kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama_

_Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan_

_._

_Aku,.. makhluk paling bodoh, bukan?_

_Benar-benar bodoh_

_._

_._

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menatap langit dalam-dalam, entah bagaimana seperti berharap seakan-akan langit biru cerah itu akan mendengar ratapannya, akan mengurangi beban dalam hatinya. Deidara tak berkedip menatap langit dengan mata azure cerahnya, langit biru indah itu terlihat kabur karena air matanya masih mengalir deras, dia berharap secuil saja ketenangan hati dari awan-awan putih yang bergerak bebas.

.

_Apa tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_._

_DEG_

Sejenak perhatiannya terpecah karena kehadiran sesuatu. Angin yang bergerak? Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya.

"Un?"

**TBC**

HOAAAAA,… Aku minta maaf karena sekarang udah bulan Oktober dan fic ini masih ada sambungannya. Khikhikhikhi. Menurutku, susah banget _move on_ dari chapter 3 ke chapter 4 ini. Tapi tenang, chapter depan adalah yang terakhir. Semoga minna-san tidak bosan membaca fi cabal ini. Selamat membaca!

Dan jangan lupa, **Review**-nya ya!

Salam


	5. Chapter 5

_Apakah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya, Sasori no Danna?_

_Benarkah itu seperti yang selalu kau bilang?_

_Pendapatku, pendapatmu, mana yang lebih benar?_

_Aku selalu berpikir kalau keberadaan seorang seniman adalah untuk berkarya._

_Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku masih merasakan perasaan kosong ini, bahkan setelah aku memnyempurnakan banyak karya-karyaku._

_Berkarya, benarkah itu tujuan hidupku?_

_Keberadaanku di dunia ini,… untuk apa sebenarnya?_

* * *

**Hidup**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : IC (?), typo(s), EYD berantakan, bikin keriting kepala

(For ELFL-Event: DEAR. Theme: Death & slight Afterlife)

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menatap langit dalam-dalam, entah bagaimana seperti berharap seakan-akan langit biru cerah itu akan mendengar ratapannya, akan mengurangi beban dalam hatinya. Deidara tak berkedip menatap langit dengan mata azure cerahnya, langit biru indah itu terlihat kabur karena air matanya masih mengalir deras, dia berharap secuil saja ketenangan hati dari awan-awan putih yang bergerak bebas.

.

_Apa tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_._

_DEG_

Sejenak perhatian pemuda itu terpecah karena dia sepertinya menyadari kehadiran sesuatu seperti kelabatan-kelabatan yang nyaris tak bersuara. Angin yang bergerak? Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

_DEG_

"Un?"

Kelabatan-kelabatan itu lagi. Oke, sepertinya ini lebih dari sekedar perasaannya.

Menahan napasnya yang sesak, Deidara mendorong kembali kesedihannya ke belakang kepalanya, mencoba untuk fokus dan waspada. Ada orang lain disekitar sini bersamanya. Tapi, siapa?

.

.

Hanya bola mata azure-nya yang bergerak , mencari tahu darimana suara-suara itu berasal. Badannya tetap membatu, agar siapapun yang saat ini bersamanya dengan motif apapun yang mungkin tak menyadari keberadaannya. Menjadi waspada dengan tetap tersembunyi adalah tindakan dasar seorang ninja. Sang bomber menggerakkan bola matanya keatas, kosong. Samping kiri, kosong. samping kanan, kosong. Bawah,juga kosong. Depan,…

.

.

**DEG** **!**,

Sebentukan lollipop spiral bewarna oranye mendadak muncul seakan dari ketiadaan tepat di depan hidungnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA…." Serta-merta, sang bomber mendorong lollipop besar yang ternyata muka manusia itu sampai terjungkang dengan tidak elit ke belakang.

"TOBIIII! APA YANG KAU PIKIR KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MATI, UN?! "

Sosok bertopeng spiral itu menegakkan badannya dengan kikuk, namun bersuara dengan nada riang seakan tanpa rasa bersalah, melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"DEIDARA SENPAIIIII…..! TERNYATA KAU DISINI! TOBI ANAK BAIK AKHIRNYA BERHASIL MENEMUKANMU!... "

.

.

_Menemukannya? _Deidara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Apa maksudnya? Itu tidak seperti dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan Tobi baru saja entah bagaimana menemukannya sekarang.

.

"Kau jahat sekali, senpai.. Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di bawah sementara yang lainnya belum datang… Ternyata kau disini, eh? TOBI TAHU KALAU TOBI BISA MENEMUKAN SENPAI! TOBI KAN ANAK BAIK!"

Deidara berdecih. Tobi menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya tanpa dia perlu repot-repot membuka mulut, membuat dia pada akhirnya ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia berakhir di cerukan ini. Dirinya dan Tobi baru saja pulang dari misi –terlalu awal seperti biasanya-, dan dia pergi ke cerukan ini untuk melarikan diri dari repetan Tobi yang konyol dan membosankan. Well, lebih tepatnya, dia pergi ke cerukan ini untuk melarikan diri dari dunianya yang sekarang membosankan untuk kaburberkelana dunia pikiran miliknya sendiri , dunia pikiran yang berisi kenangan paling berharga yang pernah dia miliki. Kenangannya dengan Sasori no Danna.

Sementara itu, Tobi terus merepet.

" Apa yang Senpai lakukan disini? Tidur siang, ya? Mata Senpai _ileran_, tuh…" celetuk Tobi polos, menunjuk mata biru azure sang bomber.

Deidara mengenyahkan tangan Tobi dan menghapus bekas air matanya cepat-cepat, sedikit bersyukur bahwa Tobi mengenali tanda-tanda air mata nya sebagai iler. _Tobi bodoh, mana ada orang ileran di mata. _

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang selalu Senpai lakukan sepulang misi. Ternyata Senpai tidur siang disini, ya? Tobi baru tahu kalau fisik Senpai cukup LEMAH sehingga selalu butuh tidur siang sepulang misi, fufufufufu….." kikik Tobi menyindir dengan suara cempreng yang membuat darah lawan bicaranya menggelegak.

"DIAM KAU TOBI!"

Deidara marah sekali, kedua tangannya sekarang telah berada di dalam tas peledaknya, bersiap-siap membuat Tobi bertransformasi menjadi abu.

"HUWAAA, JANGAN SENPAI! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU SENPAI! JANGAN LEDAKKAN TOBI, SENPAI!SENPAAAIII.. JANGAN SENPAAAIII!"" repetnya semakin cempreng.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berhenti bermain-main, Deidara, Tobi.. _Semuanya_ sudah hadir… Pertemuan segera dimulai." Tanpa mereka sadari, Zetsu sudah berada disana, berbicara dengan tubuh diliputi daun venus dan kaki tak kelihatan yang terpancang ke tanah.

Deidara senang sekali bisa melarikan diri dari partner baru–nya tersebut, bergegas masuk ke goa markas mereka. Semuanya sudah ada disana. Pein, Konan, Itachi,Kisame, Zetsu, dia dan Tobi… Tunggu, ada yang kurang.

.

Hidan dan Kakuzu, pasangan immortal Akatsuki tidak ada disana.

.

"Apa maksudmu _semuanya_, un? Hidan dan Kakuzu dimana?" Tanya Deidara dengan suara menuduh pada Zetsu, karena dia baru saja melewatkan kesempatan bagus untuk meledakkan Tobi. Zetsu hanya tersenyum miring.

.

Hening sesaat

"Mereka mati." Jawab Pein tegas.

.

.

.

Hening yang mencekam dalam sesaat terpecahkan oleh suara Kisame.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, eh? Aku penasaran tentang bagaimana sepasang zombie itu mati" ucapnya dengan nada santai dan sedikit penasaran, menutupi keterkejutannya dengan sempurna.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Ninja Konoha. Kakashi dan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi."

Deidara hanya setengah-setengah mendengarkan, karena dia kembali teringat akan pertanyaannya kepada diri sendiri tentang hidup yang masih belum mampu ia jawab. _Hidan dan Kakuzu? Mati?_ Dua orang immortal lagi yang kemudian tetap saja mati, batinnya _shock_. Kematian Sasori membuatnya bimbang akan tujuan hidupnya sendiri. Dia juga ingin hidup abadi, supaya kenangan tentang Sasori selamanya bisa hidup bersamanya, supaya keinginan Sasori yang juga ingin menjaga kenangan tentang orang tuanya tetap hidup selamanya bisa tercapai melalui dirinya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa diharapkan akan mampu melaksanakannya, sementara orang-orang yang sudah hampir pasti abadi seperti Sasori, Hidan dan Kakuzu tetap saja mati? Sementara dirinya sendiri tahu persis kalau dia tidak mempunyai apapun yang bisa mendukungnya untuk bisa immortal –tubuhnya hanya tubuh manusia biasa yang mortal-, kecuali mungkin keinginannya, itu juga kalau dia benar-benar yakin. Karena, semua itu juga bertentangan dengan prinsip seninya dan prinsip orisinilnya tentang hidup.

.

.

"Mereka kuat, ya? Tidak heran kalau kau KO, Deidara-senpai… hihihihi " celetuk Tobi, membuyarkan lamunan Deidara dan keheningan kedua yang baru saja tercipta.

"TOBI!" sahutnya marah.

"Kalau aku menyimpan kesabaranku dalam sebuah tas, tas tersebut sudah pasti meledak, un! Kalau kau kembali berbicara satu kata saja, akan kupastikan kalau kau akan menyesal karena sudah dilahirkan!"

"Menyimpan kesabaranmu dalam tas? Seperti tas peledakmu, senpai? Hahaha, pantesan kau ga sabaran banget…"

"TOBI, KU-BUNUH-KAU!"

"Diam, Deidara. Kecuali kalau kau ingin membuktikan kalau Tobi benar.." ujar Pein tenang, menengahi.

.

.

Deidara masih merasakan gelegak darahnya di ubun-ubun. Tobi menyebalkan sekali, ingatan dan sindiran tentang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang belum berhasil dia kalahkan semakin membakar kemarahannya seperti menyulutkan minyak kedalam api besar yang sudah membara. Dia ingin sekali bertarung sekarang. Membunuh Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang sudah membuatnya ditertawakan sepertinya ide bagus, karena dia cukup kuat. Mungkin entah bagaimana dengan tetap bertarung akan membantunya mencapai jawaban atas arti hidup, akan tujuan hidup. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi adalah pilihan yang bagus.

"Oh ya, dan ada satu lagi yang telah terbunuh. "lanjut Pein.

"Siapa?"

"Orochimaru."

.

.

Kali ini hening yang tercipta jauh lebih lama dan mencekam. Deidara tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

.

.

Orochimaru? Satu lagi orang yang berambisi hidup abadi mati. _Mati_, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Wow, hebat. Dia telah sepuluh tahun lebih meninggalkan Akatsuki, siapapun yang menjadi lawannya patut mendapat pujian. Siapa yang melakukannya un?" tanya Deidara berusaha tenang, menutupi kemarahannya yang sewaktu-waktu siap meledak. Siapa yang berani-berani membunuh Orochimaru? Seharusnya DIA-lah yang menghabisi Orochimaru, karena sang ular telah berani-berani mengkhianati organisasi mereka, Akatsuki, terutama Sasori si Pasir Merah yang merupakan partner terdahulu si ular, yang dengan licik berkhianat sambil mencuri sebagian hasil eksperimennya dengan Sasori. Busuk, licik, seperti ular. Deidara tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang berkhianat kepada organisasinya. Dan kepada Sasori. Karena itu, seharusnya dia-lah yang menghabisi Orochimaru dengan tangannya sendiri. _Siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya mengalahkan Orochimaru yang seharusnya pekerjaannya?_

_._

Pein terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kecuali Deidara yang tersenyum miring, para member bertukar pandangan penuh arti, kemudian seluruh pandangan tersebut tertuju kepada Itachi yang ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat diartikan.

Pein melayangkan pandangan kepada Deidara sekilas, sebelum menatap Itachi dalam-dalam.

"…. Dia telah berhasil mengumpulkan pengikut. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Suigetsu, adik dari anggota asli Seven Swordsmen dari Mizukagure. Itachi, Kisame, mereka mungkin mengincar kalian..

Deidara tersenyum semakin lebar, senyum seorang _psycho_. Wow, seorang Uchiha. Si Uchiha terakhir. Adik Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke, dia akan menjadi lawan yang sempurna, bukan?

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi siapa yang duluan akan kita habisi, un? Naruto atau Sasuke?" ujar Deidara memecah keheningan, tak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk kembali melakukan misi, -atau berkarya, begitu dia menyebutnya-.

"Eh? Senpai!... Misi kita telah selesai! Kita tidak perlu repot-repot me…" ujar Tobi, panik.

"Tck, aku berhutang pukulan pada bocah kyuubi itu, un!" potong Deidara tajam.

"… Dan bocah Uchiha itu harus berhadapan denganku, karena dia telah berani-beraninya membunuh Orochimaru yang seharusnya pekerjaanku!"

Tobi menggerutu. Sementara itu, Pein sang ketua tersenyum tipis. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berhenti mengagumi semangat dan kesungguhan Deidara dalam mengerjakan misi. Deidara, si seniman ledakan berbakat. Pein tahu kalau dia selalu bisa mengandalkan anak muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit biru cerah, dan matahari sungguh bersinar sangat terik. Dua burung putih besar antik melayang di angkasa, mengarungi langit biru indah dengan meliuk-liuk, seakan-akan mengintai mangsanya untuk makan siang. Salah satu penumpangnya, Deidara, mengawasi permukaan bumi dari angkasa dengan teropong yang terpasang di mata kirinya, sementara sang partner mengawasi sambil memegang erat-erat burung tunggangannya dengan kikuk.

"Siapa yang akan kita hadapi duluan, Senpai?"

"Siapa ya?Hmmm…" Deidara bergumam, berpikir tentang siapa yang akan mereka hadapi duluan. Naruto? Sasuke?

.

Deidara tahu seharusnya dia fokus seratus persen pada misi. Tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalui menghantui pikirannya.

Tentang Hidup. Tentang Sasori.

Hidup dan arti dari hidup.

Tujuan hidup.

_Immortal_.

_Fleeting_.

Kenangan.

Karya.

Sasori no Danna.

.

.

Hal-hal tersebut tak berhenti berputar di kepalanya. Deidara tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang di hidupnya sekarang, setelah Sasori tak ada.

Tujuan hidupnya. Berkarya?

Tapi, karyanya adalah keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati sekejap mata sebelum hilang tak berbekas. Keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati sekejap mata sangat unik dan ekslusif, itu adalah kelebihan seni yang dia punya, sekaligus kekurangannya, karena seni yang dia miliki tidak meninggalkan bekas. Hilang begitu saja. Dan, dia juga berpendapat kalau hidup juga seperti itu, hilang tak membekas setelah ajal menjemput. Sesungguhnya Deidara oke-oke saja dengan pandangan seperti itu. Tapi, itu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Sasori. Sasori membuatnya menghargai kenangan sekarang, tapi hidup terlalu lama –apalagi selamanya-, sama sekali bukan style dia.

Hidup. Apa itu Hidup?

Entahlah. Berkarya, hanya itu yang ada di dalam kepalanya, jadi dia berkarya menyelesaikan misi sebanyak mungkin untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Deidara selalu mempercayai intuisinya. Oke, jadi siapa yang terlebih dahulu akan dia hadapi? Bocah kyuubi yang meremehkannya atau Uchiha yang melangkahinya dalam memburu pengkhianat partnernya?

.

.

_Naruto? Sasuke? _Ketika sosok berkepala merah muncul menyeruak diantara semua pemikirannya itu, Deidara tahu jawabannya. Jawaban intuisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Dari kejauhan, teleskop kecilnya menampakkan sesosok berjubah hitam. Sejumput symbol kipas tersemat di leher belakang baju yang tak tertutup jubah.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda blonde itu terkapar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu mampu menemukan _weak spo_t mahakarya-mahakarya-nya yang tak terkalahkan? Pemuda ini tidak hanya mempunyai elemen petir dan menyadari kelemahan elemen tanah kepunyaan si pemuda blonde, pemuda ini diatas segalanya mempunyai sharingan, yang mampu membedakan cakra lewat warna. Pemuda ini tidak bisa dibilang hanya sekedar beruntung karena memiliki elemen petir dan sharingan, pemuda tersebut cukup jenius untuk tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu dalam pertarungan, bahkan dengan pongahnya mengatakan kalau dia masih mempunyai senjata rahasia yang belum dipergunakan. Menyebalkan.

Ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya perlahan, Deidara terjungkang kebelakang. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah berada dalam batas chakra-nya setelah mengeluarkan C1, C2, dan dua C4 dalam satu pertarungan. Tapi, Deidara juga tahu persis kalau sang lawan pun berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya, meskipun sang lawan tetap menatap dingin dengan ekspresi stoic angkuh khas Uchiha yang biasa. Deidara marah sekali, bagaimana mungkin anak kecil ini mampu bertahan terhadap semua serangan mahakarya-mahakarya kebanggaannya? Deidara melakukan apa saja, sepasang ular putih keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menyerbu pemuda Uchiha itu, Sasuke, yang kemudian menepis serangan dari listrik yang terpancar disekujur permukaan tubuhnya. Deidara tidak pernah ingat kalau dia pernah marah lebih dari ini.

.

"Sepertinya justru kau yang kehabisan cakra." ujar Sasuke dingin, mengejek.

Deidara bersumpah tidak akan pernah kalah dari anak kecil ini. _Dia berpikir kalau,... perlukah dia menggunakan mahakarya terakhirnya?_

_._

"Kemenangan MILIKKU. Milik SENI-KU. Meskipun aku tak dapat bergerak, seni-ku bisa. Kau akan mati disini, hari ini."

Sasuke tak bergeming, tak berekspresi dan tak menjawab, hanya menatap angkuh dengan sharingannya.

.

_Cih,….Mata itu. Menyebalkan._

.

"Bisakah kau panik sedikit saja? Kau akan MATI hari ini, disini, sekarang! Seluruh tubuhmu akan tercabik menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil karena seni-ku! OH, Indahnya! Seni aku akan menang atasmu! Hahahahahahahahaha" Deidara tak berhenti berusaha mengintimidasi Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming, masih menatap tajam dengan sharingannya.

Deidara terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemarahannya meledak murka, kemarahan seorang seniman.

.

"ITU YANG AKU BENCI DARI KALIAN, UCHIHA! MATA ITU! MATA ITU! MATA ANGKUH YANG TIDAK PUNYA APRESIASI, MATA YANG TIDAK TAHU SENI, MATA YANG MENOLAK SENI-KU!"

.

_Aku, haruskah aku menggunakannya? Inikah saatnya? Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Cakraku…cukupkah?_

_._

Sasuke masih diam tak berekspresi, kemudian berbicara dengan suara malas.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang seperti itu. Cepat katakan dimana Itachi."

.

"..."

.

Kalimat Sasuke tersebut membuat Deidara tersentak. Dia benar-benar murka sampai kepada tahap dimana dia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, mata azure-nya merah penuh amarah. Dia tidak percaya ini, dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau seni-nya diremehkan sampai kepada tingkat yang seperti ini.

.

.

_Oke, sepertinya memang ini saatnya. Cakraku… mungkin tidak cukup dalam situasi ini, tapi keinginanku yang kuat akan membuatnya cukup. Akan ku__wujudkan mahakarya ini. Mahakarya ini, tidak ada yang akan sanggup berkedip untuk berhenti mengagumi keindahannya._

_._

Bomber itu merobek bajunya dan memutus benang segel rahasia yang terdapat pada dada kirinya. Segel itu terbuka dan menampakkan mulut besar dengan lidah yang menjulur. Deidara sangat puas melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjadi karya seni. Kau tak bisa lari. Ledakan ini mempunyai radius 10 km. Menangislah, Rasakanlah ketakutan dan keputus-asaan atas mahakaryaku ini. Kau tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengakuinya. Bagiku, **seni adalah ledakan**! …... "

.

.

.

Deidara memperhatikan garis-garis yang menyebar berasal dari dadanya, perlahan badannya mulai tak kasat mata, begitupun dengan kesadarannya. Deidara berusaha untuk fokus sekuat tenaga, supaya cakranya tetap cukup, dia tak mau mahakaryanya berakhir tak sempurna.

_Sasori no Danna, maafkan aku_

_Sudah kuduga, hidup lama tidak cocok denganku_

_Aku tidak sekuat dirimu yang mampu hidup sebagai wadah kenangan orang tuamu_

_Aku tidak mau menjalani hidup yang seperti itu._

_._

_Jadi, apa itu hidup? Untuk apa aku hidup?_

_._

Deidara tersenyum.

_Aku adalah seorang seniman._

_Bagiku, hidup adalah untuk berkarya._

_Sesuatu itu berharga apabila dinikmati sekejap mata_

_Seperti hidupku,_

_Hidupku yang sementara.._

_._

_Hidupku sangat berharga, _

_Karena itu, akan kujadikan hidupku ini sebuah mahakarya._

_Mahakarya puncak-ku._

_Mahakarya ini berbeda dengan mahakaryaku yang lain._

_Mahakarya ini akan membekas di bumi, bekas yang tak pernah hilang, menjadi kenangan yang hidup abadi, kenangan yang tak terlupakan. _

_Kenangan tentang seni-ku menghidupkan kenangan tentang aku._

_Kenangan tentang aku menghidupkan kenangan tentang Sasori._

_Kenangan tentang Sasori menghidupkan kenangan tentang orang tua-nya._

_Karya-ku, maupun hidupku merupakan keindahan yang sesaat._

_Tapi, kenangan tentangnya akan abadi selamanya._

_Kujadikan hidupku yang __**sementara**__ ini sebuah mahakarya._

_Ku__**abadi**__kan kenangan berharga yang terdapat di dalamnya._

_Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasori no Danna?_

.

.

.

_Hidup ini hanya sementara._

_Aku tidak ingin mati dengan membawa penyesalan maupun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak mampu kujawab._

_Aku berhasil menjawab banyak pertanyaan tentang hidup. _

_Tapi,_

_Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang tak mampu kujawab._

_Sasori no Danna,_

_Perasaanku kepadamu itu, apa sebenarnya?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Dan aku mati membawa pertanyaan itu kepadaku._

_Akankah aku pernah menemukan jawabannya?_

.

.

_Dan, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?_

_Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama?_

_Hidupku singkat, tapi aku tak pernah mendapat kesempatan menanyakan nya kepadamu._

_Aku...__menyesal._

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

_**BANG!**_

Sebuah bola cahaya raksasa membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, seakan menyentuh langit, diiringi oleh suara menggelegar yang maha dahsyat. Cahaya terangnya beserta suaranya yang membahana menarik perhatian siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dalam radius ratusan kilometer, bola cahaya ini masih terlihat, dan semua orang memandangnya dengan berdecak kagum. Para pedagang di pasar, para pembeli, anak-anak yang sibuk berlarian, para bandit yang berkejar-kejaran dengan mangsanya, semuanya menghentikan aktivitas mereka sesaat, menengadah melihat bola cahaya raksasa yang sungguh indah itu. Takjub. Ledakan itu seperti sebuah…._mahakarya._

.

.

Namun,...

Ternyata tidak hanya mereka yang ada dibumi yang mampu melihat bola cahaya raksasa itu.

.

Di suatu tempat indah yang tak terjamah, seorang pemuda rupawan berambut semerah darah duduk dengan malas di sebuah kursi panjang. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih dengan leher baju yang sangat rendah, menampakkan dada bidangnya yang mulus, tanpa seonggokan silinder bertulisan kanji "scorpion" yang biasanya selalu nangkring dengan sombongnya di dada bidang tersebut selama hidupnya di dunia. Sama seperti sebahagian orang yang ada diatas permukaan bumi, mata hazel-nya yang dingin terpaku pada bola cahaya raksasa yang sekarang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di bumi. Perbedaannya, semua manusia diatas bumi memandang bola cahaya raksasa itu sambil menengadah ke atas, sementara dia, sang pemuda rupawan memandang bola cahaya raksasa itu dari atas peraduannya sambil menunduk ke bawah.

_Seni, katamu?_

_Kembang api seperti ini?__... Lagi?_

Sang pemuda memperhatikan bagaimana ratusan ribu orang, siapa saja yang bisa melihat bola cahaya tersebut termanggu dengan takjub, menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka sampai bola cahaya itu benar-benar hilang, menyisakan sebuah lembah tandus yang sangat dalam dengan radius 11 kilometer.

_Ledakan yang membekas di bumi yang tidak akan pernah hilang dan akan dikenang selamanya?_

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan.

"Begitu ya,... Tch, Dasar anak kecil!"

.

.

.

Sebuah bayangan menghampirinya, tapi pemuda itu bersikap seakan-akan tidak tahu, mengendalikan semua perasaannya seperti biasa. Sasori si Pasir Merah tetap terfokus pada apa yang dia lihat di bawahnya, sambil berkata datar dengan nada bosan

"Cih, apa kubilang? Semenjak kita bertemu pertama kali, aku selalu tahu kalau kau adalah tipe yang cepat mati. Aku selalu berharap kalau aku salah, tapi aku tahu persis kalau tebakanku tidak pernah meleset. Aku benar lagi, bukan? kau itu hanya manusia naïf biasa, nyawa juga cuma punya satu, kau bukan boneka yang hidup abadi yang selalu bisa diperbaiki lagi dan lagi, jadi kenapa kau meledakkan diri seperti itu? Kau pikir aku menunggumu? Dasar bodoh! Kau selalu keenakan berlama-lama setiap kita melakukan misi dahulu, gemar sekali membuat orang lain naik darah karena menunggumu, karena kau itu merupakan tipe yang bisa mati kapan saja dan dimana saja. tapi, kenapa? Kau malah cepat-cepat datang justru disaat aku tidak berminat menunggumu. Benar-benar lucu!"

_Aku ingin kamu menikmati hidup yang lebih lama_, kalimat itu tak pernah keluar dari mulut Sasori.

.

"..."

Sosok itu cemberut.

_Mati cepat? Siapa yang peduli? Aku telah menyelesaikan mahakarya-ku. Semua orang memujanya dan mahakaryaku meninggalkan bekas di bumi yang takkan pernah hilang dimakan waktu, kenangan tentang aku. Aku adalah seniman hebat, tidakkah aku selalu bilang begitu? Ha? Apa? Mati cepat? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau master seni adalah keindahan abadi, justru mati duluan daripadaku. Menunggu katamu? Memangnya siapa yang berharap kalau kau menungguku?_

Argumen itu juga tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Deidara, tersendat di pangkal tenggorokannya, dia tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya bertemu lagi dengan sang partner-nya, Sasori no Danna, mendengarkan sentilan-sentilan kalimat menyebalkan bernada sok dan bosan itu. Seandainya saja dadanya yang sesak bisa meledak lagi.

Bungkamnya Deidara menyebabkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sasori menoleh, memutuskan untuk berhenti berpura-pura kalau tidak ada orang disana, lebih dikarenakan heran karena tak ada balasan argumen apapun dari Deidara yang biasanya langsung meledak membalas kalau dikata-katai. Mata bonekanya yang sedingin es beradu pandang dengan sosok berambut pirang yang ada di depannya, Deidara.

Mata bertemu denga mata. Hazel bertemu dengan azure. Saat itu masing-masing dua orang itu merasakan kalau waktu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Tadaima, Sasori no Danna" sang pemuda pirang memecah kebuntuan. Senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, sangat kontras dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya yang secerah langit, namun sangat indah dan rupawan. Deidara tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak membalas argumen Sasori seperti biasa, dia terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang partner, tak ada yang lebih dia inginkan selain tersenyum dan mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, seperti yang intuisi-nya katakan.

.

.

Senyum itu. Mata Azure Itu. Semburat kemerahan itu.

Mata hazel Sasori yang sedingin es mencair. Seutas senyum akhirnya menghiasi bibir yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum semasa hidup di dunianya dulu. Semburat yang identik muncul di pipinya, senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya.

"Okaeri, Deidara",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan itu bergema kembali di dalam kepalanya.

.

_Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan kepada Sasori no Danna?_

_Apakah Sasori no Danna mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku?_

_._

Deidara tersenyum.

Karena dia pikir dia menemukan jawabannya.

.

Deidara menatap mata Hazel yang mencair itu. Yang sekarang tidak lagi sedingin es, melainkan hangat dan membara, berpijar indah seperti_ lava_ yang menguar di puncak gunung berapi.

Dan senyum itu, berapa orang yang pernah punya kesempatan melihatnya?

.

_Jadi,..._

_Benar-benar perlukah bagiku untuk menanyakannya?_

_Perasaanku?_

_Perasaan Sasori no Danna?_

_._

_._

_Hmmm..._

_Seandainya memang perlu, kami mempunyai waktu tak terbatas untuk membahasnya._

_Selamanya adalah waktu yang lama, bukan?_

_._

_._

_Tunggu, bolehkah kami mempunyai perasaan? Bukankah kami adalah ninja?_

_Kami adalah ninja,…. ketika kami masih hidup di dunia._

_Di dunia ini, kami adalah kami, tidak terikat lagi dengan hal-hal konyol seperti shinobi-tak-boleh-punya-perasaan_

_Sasori adalah Sasori._

_Deidara adalah Deidara._

_Tentu saja kami berhak mempunyai perasaan, sesuka kami._

_._

_._

_._

Sasori telah berdiri dari kursi panjangnya dan Deidara tidak ingat semenjak kapan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seperti terbius, mereka berdua berjalan mendekat satu sama lain, mempersempit jarak yang ada.

_._

Mata Hazel itu benar-benar hangat dan berpijar, Deidara memperhatikan kalau mata itu semakin lama semakin membesar, sehingga mata itu memenuhi mata azure-nya, tak ada yang lain yang dapat dia lihat selain mata azure yang hangat dan berpijar itu. Deidara bahkan bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri terpantul di mata itu.

_._

_._

Mata mereka terpejam bersamaan ketika jarak antara mereka benar-benar menghilang. Deidara bisa merasakan semua kegundahan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya tersebut menghilang dari dalam kepalanya sementara dia sendiri hanyut dalam mata hazel itu, mata hazel yang berpijar membara itu. Sasori dan hanya Sasori, hanya itu yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, dalam keabadian ini.

_._

_._

Pemuda pirang itu membuat jarak dan membuka mata azure-nya dan tersenyum memandang mata hazel yang balas memandangnya -juga tersenyum-, seingatnya tak pernah sang master boneka tersenyum setampan itu, sebahagia itu. Deidara sangat penasaran tentang masa depan mereka yang tak berbatas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bahagia lebih dari ini?

.

_._

_._

_._

_Bagi sebagian besar orang, hidup kami telah berakhir begitu kami meninggalkan d__unia._

_Tapi, bagi kami sebaliknya._

_Akhir merupakan awal yang baru._

_Setelah kami meninggalkan dunia,_

_Hidup kami yang sebenarnya,_

_justru baru akan dimulai._

.

.

.

Deidara sedikit terkejut ketika jarak antara mereka kembali menghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

AHA, dia lupa kalau partnernya ini tidak sabaran dan benci menunggu.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Muahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf lama banget.

Readers : September sudah lama lewat, Ba~~~ka!

Aku : Gomen ne~, Gomenasai...*acung2kan Sasori (?)*diracun

.

.

Pesan yg ingin aku haturkan :

Deidara sebelumya berpikir kalau hidup itu hanya ada dalam sekejap, kemudian hilang tak berbekas.

Tapi, setelah bertemu Sasori, dia berpikir untuk berbuat sesuatu yang meninggalkan 'jejak' di bumi yg bisa dikenang, meskipun hidupnya hanya sesaat.

Dan Sasori, setelah bertemu Deidara, dia jadi berpikir kalau menikmati hidup itu perlu.

.

*Aku tidak tahu aku menyampaikannya dengan benar, wkwk, sepertinya susah sekali menuliskannya*

**lempar diri ke jurang.

.

.

Siapa yang tahu kenapa Deidara bilang "tadaima" kepada Sasori yang kemudian bilang "okaeri"?

YEP, karena, kemanapun Deidara berkelana dalam hidup, Sasori selalu menjadi tempat berpulang(?)nya *uhuk-uhuk, dibakar*

.

.

Hmmm, jadi, readers, bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian?

Kalian sendiri mempunyai pandangan apa tentang hidup?

**RnR? please?**


End file.
